La Boda
by LadyZalaba
Summary: Bella odia las bodas, está harta de que la inviten y no pueda negarse y luego le restrieguen que está sola y nunca lleva acompañante porque es una solterona. En una de las bodas a las que tiene que asistir conoce a un camarero de ojos verdes. ¿Le hará esta chico cambiar de opinión y que de odiar las bodas pase a amarlas?
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**PRÓLOGO**

_De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser "la pobre Bella que siempre va sola a las bodas porque no es capaz de retener a ningún hombre por más de un mes…" a ser, dejando de lado todos mis principios, la protagonista de un cuento de hadas propio de la factoría Disney, con su príncipe azul y todo. ¿El problema? Que al igual que Cenicienta, cuando el reloj diera las doce y el ferry partiera, mi cuento acabaría, pero a diferencia del clásico, mi príncipe no vendría a buscarme con un zapato de cristal declarándome su eterno amor y yo tendría que volver a mi perfecta vida, que por cosas del destino, ya no me parecía tan perfecta._

**N/A: Volví con una nueva historia que llevaba bastante tiempo en el cajón de asuntos pendientes. Espero que pasen un rato divertido leyéndola. Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Un saludo.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO UNO**

Definitivamente, si ese caluroso sábado no se hubiera levantado de la cama, todo hubiera sido mucho mejor. Y es que cuando creía que el día ya no podía empeorar más, esto lo superaba con creces.

Su tormento empezó al llegar esa mañana temprano al restaurante, cuando el dichoso aparato de aire acondicionado había decidido dejar de funcionar en el día más caluroso del verano. A esto había que añadirle una inspección sorpresa de sanidad. Todo seguía perfectamente la legislación vigente, hasta que aquel enjuto y quisquillo inspector se había sacado una estúpida norma de la manga que decía que el aire acondicionado tenía que funcionar, nada grave por supuesto, pero sí un fastidio porque no se podría resolver hasta el lunes y, mientras tanto, el restaurante tenía que permanecer cerrado. Por si eso fuera poco Jacob, su encargado y mejor amigo le había tomado el pelo diciéndole que si se hubiera mostrado un "poco más simpática" con el inspector seguramente no tendrían ese fin de semana de vacaciones forzosas, lo que había conseguido empeorar su ya de por sí pobre humor.

La hora de la comida se le fue localizando al técnico del aire y amenazándole con cosas peores que la muerte si no lo reparaba para el lunes. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta la hora había llegado y estaba mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, con su largo y rebelde pelo castaño acomodado en perfectos bucles, un suave maquillaje, que resaltaba sus ojos chocolate, un vestido que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante haciéndola sentir desnuda y unos enormes zapatos de tacón que no estaba muy segura de poder manejar. Se colocó los pendientes y la gargantilla, se roció con perfume, e inspiró profundamente dándose ánimos para afrontar las siguientes horas.

Lo malo de vivir en una ciudad pequeña es que todo el mundo te conocía y sabía los detalles de tu vida incluso mejor que tú misma. Por eso, cuando recibió la invitación para la boda de Mike Newton, -el capitán del equipo de fútbol en el instituto- y Jessica Stanley -la capitana de las animadoras-, no se había podido negar, por mucho que lo deseara.

Bella ya sabía que no se lo iba a pasar bien en "la boda de año" como la había bautizado el pequeño pueblo de Forks, pero no esperaba que fuera tan terrible...

Para seguir con su mala suerte ese día, su viejo y fiable coche la dejó tirada cuando iba hacia el salón donde se celebraría la fiesta, después de la ceremonia, así que llegó tarde, cuando ya todos los invitados habían ocupado su lugar. Debido a un error, -según le dijo el maître-, tuvo que compartir la mesa con unos cuantos adolescentes híper hormonados que continuamente le lanzaban miradas lascivas al escote y varios niños a los que tenía que vigilar constantemente para que no se comieran las piedrecitas que adornaban los centros de mesa.

Bella no solía beber alcohol, pero esa noche cuando un joven camarero de sorprendentes ojos verdes, le preguntó qué le apetecía tomar dijo sin asomo de vacilación: "Un whisky"

-Jovencita, -dijo el camarero poniendo un gesto de concentración-, me parece que no tiene edad suficiente para beber alcohol, pero sí me regala una sonrisa veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Terminó él guiñándole un ojo.

En otras circunstancias aquella broma no le hubiera sentado muy bien a Bella, pero en aquél momento consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

Cuando él volvió con su bebida y le dijo con una gran sonrisa: "Shh, al final lo he conseguido, -dijo poniéndose en un dedo en los labios-, pero no se lo digas a nadie o puedo perder mi trabajo". Bella no pudo evitar fijarse en lo atractivo que era, con un pelo color bronce que parecía no querer dejarse domar y esos increíbles ojos verdes que la traspasaban cada vez que la miraba. Su cuerpo también debía ser perfecto porque el uniforme -unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca- le sentaban tan bien como si fuera un modelo desfilando por la pasarela y no un camarero sirviendo comida y bebidas de un lado para otro.

La cena se escurrió lentamente, tan agobiante como el insoportable calor que ni los aparatos de aire acondicionado conseguían aplacar. Bella se sabía el ritual de las bodas de memoria, los nervios de la novia porque todo saliera bien, las enormes cantidades de alcohol, la música, la tarta, el primer baile de los recién casados…, por eso lo evitaba en lo posible y por eso en su restaurante, a pesar de ser uno de los más prestigiosos no se celebraba ninguna boda y eso que le habían hecho ofertas muy generosas, todo el mundo estaba deseando celebrar su enlace en el lugar más de moda de la ciudad, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a vender sus principios ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Después de que los novios bailaran, estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando fue interceptada por la señora Stanley, la feliz madre de la novia, también conocida como la mayor chismosa de todo Forks.

-Bella querida. Espero que no te haya importado compartir la mesa con los primos de Jessica, ha sido un desafortunado error. De todos modos no es como si tuvieras un hombre a tu lado para pasar el tiempo de mejor forma, ¿no?

-Dijo de manera maliciosa.

-No pasa nada. He estado entretenida...

-Contestó Bella intentado ser educada.

-Ah, debes de sentirte un poco envidiosa, cuando ya todas tus compañeras de instituto están casadas y algunas hasta con hijos y tú siempre tan sola… sin un hombre a tu lado…

En ese momento, Bella ya no pudo soportar más la presión y los nervios de aquél día infernal y dejando de lado la persona dulce que solía ser exclamó:

-Pues la verdad es que estoy muy bien sola y tengo una vida PERFECTA. Soy una exitosa mujer de negocios, dueña del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, tan prestigioso que recibimos clientes hasta desde las ciudades vecinas, tengo mi propio apartamento pagado con MI trabajo y no necesito a ningún hombre para nada.

Y al ver la mirada de incredulidad de la señora y sin importarle la gente que ya se había acercado al escuchar sus airados gritos, añadió:

-SÍ, PARA NADA -remarcó- porque para incluso lo que está pensando puedo satisfacerme perfectamente yo sola.

Y diciendo esto, cogió su bolso de la mesa y se dispuso a hacer una salida triunfal. Claro que ese día, todavía podía empeorar. Fue una mezcla de mala suerte y torpeza, el caso es que se le dobló el pie izquierdo, al enderezarlo, el derecho resbaló con un líquido que había en el suelo, para evitar la caída se aferró a lo primero que encontró, un camarero, que sorprendido no fue capaz de sujetarla y cayó al suelo con ella.

Y después todo se volvió negro.

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

La despertó el olor típico a desinfectante y el molesto zumbido de una máquina y al instante supo que se encontraba en el hospital. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo y estaba un poco desorientada, por eso parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar a la persona que esperaba pacientemente en un incómodo sillón al lado de su cama.

-Al final has despertado. Voy a llamar a la enfermera.

-Le dijo una voz desconocida.

Bella sólo pudo parpadear una vez más aturdida, mientras el chico que había hablado y que le resultaba vagamente familiar pulsaba con dificultad un pequeño botón, ya que tenía un brazo escayolado y sujeto con un cabestrillo.

-¿Recuerdas que estabas en una boda y que cuando te marchabas resbalaste y caíste al suelo?

-Señaló él mientras esperaban la llegada de la enfermera.

En ese instante los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Bella y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado por la vergüenza de todo lo que había sucedido.

Ella sólo desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Insistió él.

-Bueno..., me había enfadado un poco con la señora Stanley y le había dicho unas cuantas cosas fuera de lugar. Ya estaba harta de estar allí, así que me iba para casa, cuando se me torció el pie y resbalé. Creo que me aferré a algo intentando no caer y el resto está muy negro.

-Sí. Ese "algo" a lo que te aferraste fui yo -confirmó-, ya te dije que no deberías beber alcohol -añadió con una sonrisa-. Después yo también perdí el equilibrio y me caí contigo, intenté amortiguarte la caída, pero no pude, así que yo me rompí el brazo y tú te golpeaste fuertemente tu linda cabecita contra el suelo. Se armó un gran revuelo en la boda. Pidieron una ambulancia y ambos fuimos trasladados al hospital.

Y al ver la cara de horror de Bella, añadió:

-Cálmate, solo llevamos aquí diez minutos, has estado inconsciente muy poco tiempo, aún así creo que tienes que pasar la noche en observación. ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?

-No es necesario. Gracias.

-Pero tu familia, tus amigos, tu novio… estarán preocupados.

Insistió él.

-No tengo familia y mis amigos están muy ocupados como para hacerlos perder el tiempo por una tontería. Soy bastante propensa a los accidentes, así que ya están acostumbrados. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Apostilló ella a la defensiva.

-Mi familia no está en la ciudad y mi jefe ya sabe que no podré volver a trabajar por lo menos en quince días, así que todo está arreglado.

La charla fue interrumpida por la enfermera, que para desgracia de Bella confirmó que debería pasar la noche en observación y que si todo estaba bien al día siguiente sería dada de alta.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, el chico le dijo:

-Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen. Y déjame felicitarte por la forma en que pusiste en su lugar a esa vieja bruja, fue estupendo. Cuando le dijiste que tú sola te satisfacías bastante bien y que no necesitabas a ningún hombre para nada, no sabía dónde meterse, fue muy divertido.

Bella sonrió avergonzada.

-Soy Bella Swan. Siento el espectáculo que he causado, normalmente no soy tan desvergonzada, pero la verdad es que hoy no ha sido uno de mis mejores días, se me habían acumulado muchas cosas y la pobre señora Stanley pagó los platos rotos. Siento mucho lo de tu brazo, pásate el lunes por el restaurante _Eclipse_ y pregunta por Jacob, encontraremos un trabajo que puedas hacer mientras tu brazo se recupera.

-No es necesario.

Aseguró él.

-Insisto. Me siento responsable por lo de tu brazo. Bueno, en realidad soy la responsable porque yo hice que te cayeras, así que no hay nada más que hablar.

-Estás acostumbrada a dar órdenes y que todas se obedezcan, ¿verdad Bella Swan?

Apostilló él arqueando una ceja.

Ella parpadeó confundida, pero no pudo decir nada porque Edward siguió:

-Pues yo no voy a acatarlas. Así que si digo que no es necesario es porque no es necesario, aunque déjame decirte que me debes una y me la voy a cobrar.

Terminó él guiñándole un ojo en tono de broma, aunque para Bella sonó como una amenaza.

-Por supuesto -dijo ella seria-. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que promete, señorita Swan. Espero que pase una buena noche y se recupere pronto.

Y diciendo esto desapareció dejando a Bella estupefacta y más confundida de lo que se sentía al despertar.

A la mañana siguiente el médico confirmó que la caída no había traído más consecuencias que un simple y molesto dolor de cabeza y que podía volver a su vida normal. Le recomendó descanso y le dio unos cuantos analgésicos para calmar el dolor. En contra de lo que solía hacer, ese día lo aprovechó para descansar e idear alguna excusa para no tener que asistir el mes siguiente a otra boda, esta vez, de Ángela, una de las empleadas del restaurante. A pesar de que no encontró ninguna excusa válida para negarse, decidió preocuparse por eso cuando llegara el momento y prepararse para luchar con un quebradero de cabeza más cercano, el arreglo del aire acondicionado. Afortunadamente, el lunes por la noche, el _Eclipse_ pudo volver a abrir sus puertas, aunque Bella tuvo que soportar las continuas burlas de Jacob sobre su actuación en la boda dos días antes. Éste usaba cualquier pretexto para sacar el tema de cómo Bella era capaz de satisfacerse sola y lo gracioso que era que hubiera acabado la boda en el hospital. Bella trató de no hacerle caso, Jacob era como un niño, si lo ignorabas se cansaba pronto, pero como le siguieras el juego, podía ser tu perdición. Y así pasó la semana, entre trabajo y burlas, en una agradable rutina rota a finales de semana por la inesperada aparición de Edward en el restaurante.

-Bella, un tipo ahí fuera pregunta por ti. -Le dijo Ángela, una de las camareras-. Es bastante atractivo, por favor dime que lo vas a llevar como acompañante a mi boda.

Suplicó la chica.

-¿Te ha dicho su nombre?

Preguntó Bella muy intrigada, pero ignorando el comentario de la camarera.

-No. Solo dijo que venía a cobrarse un favor y que tú sabrías quién era.

-Por supuesto, -dijo ella cayendo al fin en la cuenta de quién se trataba-. Hazlo pasar a mi despacho.

-Ven un momento conmigo Jacob, quiero presentarte a alguien.

-No me lo puedo creer. Viene un hombre que ni siquiera dice su nombre y lo recibes en tu despacho. Si que te diste un golpe fuerte el otro día…

-Oh Jacob, deja ya de molestarme. Claro que sé quién es. Ven que te lo presento y no es lo que tú piensas.

Todo en el despacho de Bella, parecía encajar en su lugar, hasta los libros estaban colocados de forma pulcra y perfectamente alineados según su tamaño en la pequeña estantería. La mesa estaba vacía salvo por una pequeña lámpara. El sillón de cuero que presidía la mesa estaba justo en medio perfectamente alineado con la mesa. Lo único que parecía fuera de lugar allí era Edward que se apoyaba desenfadadamente en el brazo del sillón para las visitas, observándolo todo con aire distraído. Seguía teniendo el brazo escayolado, aunque ya no lo mantenía sujeto con el cabestrillo y a Bella le seguía pareciendo insoportablemente guapo, aunque sacó su lado profesional justo cuando él notó su presencia y la de Jacob.

-Buenas noches, señor Cullen.

Dijo estrechándole la mano sana y observando que su piel era más suave de lo que ella se había imaginado para ser la de un camarero.

-Le presento a Jacob Black, el encargado del _Eclipse _y un gran amigo.

Agregó en tono cariñoso.

Jacob le estrechó la mano y lo miró interesado.

-Veo que al final ha decidido hacerme caso y venir. Jacob, el señor Cullen va a ser nuestro nuevo emplea…

Pero Edward no la dejó terminar.

-Eh, espera un momento guapa.

Bella puso una mueca ante tal calificativo y Jacob contuvo una pequeña carcajada.

-No he venido a buscar trabajo. Vengo a cobrarme el favor que me debes o más bien a proponerte un trato.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo pierdo.

Dijo Jacob riendo. Bella le lanzó una mirada furibunda y él añadió:

-Vale ya me voy, pero esto no se queda así. Oye tío un gusto conocerte y ya que veo que eres tan valiente como para enfrentarte solo al dragón, me caes bien.

Terminó guiñándole un ojo.

-No le haga mucho caso a Jacob señor Cullen.

-Edward.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres proponerme Edward?

Dos meses después, Bella no sabía aún como se había dejado convencer para aquel descabellado plan. El trato de Edward consistía en ser la pareja del otro en las bodas. Claro eso sí, solo como amigos. Era un buen trato, así Bella evitaba que estuvieran molestándola siempre con el tema de no tener pareja y él también. Iban, se sentaban juntos, charlaban, reían y bailaban. Edward era un perfecto compañero y ambos disfrutaban mucho, además Jacob y él se habían hecho buenos amigos por lo que se veían también algunos fines de semana. El problema venía ahora. La boda a la que habían asistido, era la de la Ángela, la empleada de Bella, por lo que no había familia implicada, pero la boda que tenía Edward y a la que Bella había prometido asistir era distinta. En primer lugar porque no era en la ciudad y tendrían que pasar varios días fuera y en segundo lugar porque toda la familia de Edward y sus amigos estarían allí, pero había dado su palabra antes de saber todo aquello. Edward había cumplido estupendamente con su parte del trato, en esos dos meses que llevaban conociéndose se habían hecho buenos amigos y además, ella sabía que le debía una bien grande, aunque por supuesto no lo reconocería delante de él, así que tras darle unas cuantas vueltas a la cabeza, dejó el restaurante en manos de Jacob, hizo su maleta y se reunió en el muelle 5 con Edward, para abordar juntos el ferry que los llevaría al pueblo natal de Edward durante los siguientes días.


	4. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO TRES**

Bella estaba preciosa, sus rasgos destilaba una paz y una libertad únicas mientras la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos castaños, enredándolos en su ir y venir. Edward no podía dejar de mirarla, asomada por la barandilla mirando al mar, mientras los rayos de sol la bañaban haciéndola parecer una figura etérea ajena a todo, pero él tenía que decirle una cosa importante y aunque hubiera querido observarla absorto durante todo el viaje, no podía esperar más pues el ferry se acercaba rápidamente a la costa, cortando las olas a gran velocidad.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, temiendo romper ese hechizo en el que parecía sumida.

-Bella, tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que lleguemos, y ya queda muy poco. Vamos a sentarnos, por favor.

Ella frunció el ceño por la repentina interrupción, pero lo obedeció sin rechistar acompañándolo hasta un pequeño banco que estaba libre en cubierta.

-Sé que me lo merezco -empezó él-, pero por favor, no te enfades hasta que no lo sepas todo.

Edward tomó aire un momento y continuó:

-Bueno, ahí va. Les he dicho a mi familia y a mis amigos que iba a ir a la boda con mi novia.

Ella puso cara de horror, pero Edward no dejó que dijera nada todavía.

-No, déjame que te lo explique todo. Hace seis meses, Victoria, la hermana de la novia, y yo nos íbamos a casar, pero ella me dejó una semana antes de la boda. Como comprenderás fue algo muy duro para mí y mi familia, por eso decidí mudarme y empezar de nuevo. El caso es que mi familia estaba muy preocupada por mí porque piensan que no me he recuperado todavía y para no preocuparlos les dije que había rehecho mi vida y que iba a venir con mi novia a la boda para que pudieran conocerla. Sé que esto está mal, debería habértelo dicho desde el principio, pero sabía que si te lo decía antes te negarías. Lo siento mucho Bella, de verdad. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero te lo pido por favor, no por mí, sino por mi familia.

Durante todo este monólogo el rostro de Bella estaba inexpresivo, sus rasgos no habían dejado translucir sus pensamientos y Edward estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Por favor, di algo Bella.

-Mira Edward, lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer. Esto va en contra de mis principios no voy a mentirle a nadie, ni a tu familia ni a tus amigos. Creo que no se lo merecen y yo no voy a tomar parte en esto. Sin embargo, si quieres, puedo acompañarte, como amiga. Cuando lleguemos, le decimos a tu familia que ha habido cambio de planes y que en lugar de con tu novia que tenía trabajo, vienes con una amiga y problema resuelto.

Dijo ella dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias por no enfadarte conmigo, Bella.

-Sí, bueno, pero no me vuelvas a hacer algo así. -Dijo poniéndose seria-. Y ahora cuéntame algo sobre quienes son los novios, de que los conoces, por qué va toda tu familia, no me gustaría sentirme muy fuera de lugar...

Durante el resto del viaje, Edward le contó que se casaban Kate y Garret. El padre de ella, Eleazar, había estudiado con Carlisle -el padre de Edward en la universidad- y se habían hecho muy amigos. Cuando se casaron siguieron conservando esa amistad y sus esposas también se hicieron amigas, por eso tenían las dos familias tanta relación. Kate tenía dos hermanas más: Tania y Victoria, la prometida de Edward antes de que ella lo abandonara, causando una gran conmoción en las dos familias. Kate y Garret se habían conocido hacía dos años, mientras Kate trabajaba fuera del país y se habían enamorado perdidamente, por eso ahora, habían decidido casarse y por supuesto, toda la familia de Edward estaba invitada.

Por fin el barco redujo lentamente su marcha al llegar al muelle y todos los pasajeros pudieron descender cargados de su equipaje hacia el puerto donde los esperaban sus familiares. Una vez en tierra firme, Bella, dejando el equipaje a los pies de Edward se disculpó para ir al baño. Necesitaba un momento a solas para recuperarse de todo lo que Edward le había contando durante el viaje, su infructuoso compromiso y la extraña petición que él le había hecho y a la que ella se había negado. Tras darse ánimos mentalmente, lavarse la cara e inspirar profundamente para afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima volvió junto a Edward, pero lo vio hablando con una joven con una mata de llameante cabello pelirrojo y muy guapa y no quiso interrumpir quedándose en un discreto segundo plano. Hasta ella llegaron retazos de la conversación entre los dos jóvenes.

-…

-Pensaba que te lo había dicho tu familia.

Señaló la mujer con una falsa sonrisa.

-La verdad es que últimamente he estado muy ocupado y no he hablado mucho con mis padres.

Se disculpó él. Pero Bella, que pudo verle la cara, supo que no era más que una excusa para salir del paso.

Justo en ese momento llegó un hombre con el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y bastante atractivo, aunque sus rasgos mostraban un aire siniestro.

-Ah cariño -dijo ella, dándole un descarado beso en los labios-. Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ti. Mira este es Edward, ya sabes… Edward, él es James mi marido.

Terminó ella haciéndole un gesto que él pareció comprender.

Edward estrechó su mano con un simple "Encantado" que no sonó muy real.

Él por su parte agregó:

-Los amigos de Victoria son mis amigos.

-Debo decirte -siguió ella-, que me ha sorprendido mucho encontrarte aquí, pensé que no vendrías a la boda de mi hermana, después de lo nuestro…

Edward parecía bastante incómodo y la mujer parecía disfrutar con la incomodidad de él.

Justo en ese momento, Bella lo entendió todo. Esa mujer debía ser la ex-novia de Edward y por lo que parecía se había casado después de dejar a Edward plantado y ahora encima se regodeaba en la miseria de él. Ella conocía a ese tipo de mujeres, las que disfrutaban jugando con los hombres y haciéndole daño a todas las mujeres que se pusieran en su camino, una de esas ya la había herido una vez, y ahora se iba a cobrar su venganza. La ira se apoderó de ella, todo el resentimiento que había acumulado a lo largo de los años salió a flote y actuó sin pensar.

Con paso rápido se acercó a Edward y antes de que él pudiera decir nada ella se elevó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras decía:

-Cariño ya estoy de vuelta.

Y girándose a la pareja que se había quedado sorprendida añadió:

-¿Amor no me presentas a tus amigos?

Edward se quedó muy extrañado, pero aún así hizo las presentaciones.

-Victoria y James os presento a Bella.

-Su novia.

Terminó ella, rogando para que él le siguiera el juego.

Bella le dio dos besos a cada uno y añadió.

-Ah, Victoria tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Edward me ha hablado tanto de ti.

-Espero que bien.

Dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Edward siempre es un caballero.

Y dejó entrever con su comentario que ella no se merecía que Edward hablara bien de ella.

-Aunque yo quería darte las gracias.

-¿A mí?

Señaló Victoria con una mueca.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por dejar a Edward, si no llega a ser por ti, yo no hubiera conocido a este estupendo hombre. -Dijo acariciándole el brazo por encima de la camisa-. Aunque a ti que te voy a contar -agregó con aire de confidencia-, supongo que sabes lo estupendo que puede ser "en todos los aspectos". -Y al ver la cara de incredulidad de todos los demás, añadió:

-¿Ah no? Entonces creo que debo sentirme muy afortunada. Gracias cariño.

Dijo dedicándole una mirada a Edward mientras se lamía los labios, gesto que todos pudieron ver.

-Ahora si nos disculpáis, Edward y yo tenemos mucha prisa por llegar a casa y ponernos más cómodos. Hasta luego.

Y cogiendo del brazo a un muy estupefacto Edward, lo arrastró entre la multitud, lejos de allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí?

Dijo él cuando se recuperó.

-Simplemente que he aceptado tu propuesta. Voy hacerme pasar por tu novia ante todos. Pero no quiero preguntas.

Y con eso ella dio por zanjado el tema y aunque Edward no pensaba conformarse así como así, lo dejó pasar por el momento, buscando entre la multitud a algún miembro de su familia. No tardó en divisar el grande y musculoso cuerpo de su hermano, saludándolo mientras batía sus grandes brazos provocando que todo la gente de alrededor se apartara para no recibir ningún golpe accidental.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

-Ese enorme oso con el pelo negro y rizado y cara de niño que saluda es mi hermano Emmet, la pequeña con el pelo corto y de punta que da saltitos impacientes es mi hermana Alice y la mujer que trata de calmarlos con el pelo castaño es mi madre Esme. Mi padre se llama Carlisle y la mujer de Emmet, Rosalie, tienen una hija de cuatro años llamada Ann, el novio de Alice, se llama Jasper y es el hermano de Rosalie. Por favor, intenta recordarlo todo para que no nos descubran tan pronto, sería muy sospechoso que no conozcas nada de mi familia si tenemos una relación.

Susurró Edward rápidamente en su oído.

Bella intentó recordarlo todo y sonrió para darle confianza. Entonces Edward la cogió de la mano y ambos notaron un estremecimiento que achacaron a los nervios. Bella respiró hondo y con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se acercaron a la familia de Edward.

-¡Hola Bella! No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte al fin. Edward nos ha hablado tanto de ti.

El rostro de Bella reflejó incredulidad por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente añadiendo:

-Hola Alice. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la hermana favorita de Edward.

-¿La hermana favorita? ¿Y entonces yo que soy?

Dijo Emmet haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Tú, su hermano favorito, Emmet. Aunque siento deciros a los dos, que de quien más me ha hablado Edward ha sido de Ann, estoy deseando conocerla.

Agregó dándole un beso a Emmet.

Él solo pudo soltar una risita tonta.

-Bella. Te presento a mi madre Esme.

-Buenas tardes, señora Cullen, muchas gracias por acogerme en su casa todo estos días.

-Oh, querida, dime Esme y no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario siéntete como en tu casa.

Dijo dándole un gran abrazo y un beso.

-¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de cursilerías y vamos a casa? Supongo que la feliz pareja, querrá descansar un rato antes de la gran cena de esta noche.

Dijo Emmet.

Pronto llegaron al coche de Emmet, un enorme jeep. Edward ocupó el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente empezó una conversación con su hermano. Bella ocupó uno de los asientos de atrás entre Esme y Alice.

Alice que había estado observando a Bella todo el rato, se había percatado de la cara de pánico que mostró ella, cuando se mencionaron las palabras gran cena, por lo que le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Mi hermano no te ha dicho nada verdad? No te preocupes, menos mal que lo conozco bien y pienso en todo. Es solo una reunión en casa de los Denali, es una cena que quieran dar Kate y Garret antes de casarse, para la familia y supongo que Edward ya te habrá dicho que los Denali y nosotros somos casi familia. Tranquila, solo seremos nosotros, los Denali y los padres de Garret, nada muy formal.

Esme solo asintió mostrando su conformidad con lo dicho por su hija y le dio una sonrisa de aliento.

El camino se le hizo a Bella increíblemente corto, mientras el coche avanzaba con suavidad por largas calles flanqueadas por añosos árboles y bonitas casas. La casa de los Cullen, se podía definir más bien como mansión y estaba situada al final de una larga calle, un poco apartada de las demás casas. Toda la propiedad estaba rodeada por una verja cubierta por pinos y enredaderas que hacía imposible ver el interior. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Emmet presionó un botón en un pequeño mando a distancia y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un camino de grava, que se deslizaba serpenteando entre un increíble jardín lleno de árboles, flores y césped. Emmet detuvo el coche en una bifurcación para que todos los ocupantes bajaran mientras él estacionaba en el garaje. Edward abrió la puerta de atrás para que su madre, su hermana y Bella se bajaran y cuando la última lo hizo agarró su mano y le dio un suave apretón. En su camino hacia la casa, pasaron por una cantarina fuente en la que el agua no dejaba de caer, rodeada de pequeños bancos de piedra.

A la entrada de la casa había un gran columpio cubierto por cojines, en el que cabían por lo menos cuatro personas y que tenía pinta de ser bastante cómodo o por lo menos eso le pareció a Bella. Cuando se acercaron más a la casa, Bella pudo ver que estaba rodeada de un porche en el que descansaba pacientemente una mesa, algunas butacas y varias sillas.

-A Carlisle y a mí nos gusta cenar aquí cuando estamos solos y hace buen tiempo.

Señaló Esme con una sonrisa leyéndole la mente a Bella.

-A mi madre le encanta la decoración, el jardín y la casa son obra suya.

Agregó Edward mirando cariñosamente a su madre.

-Es todo precioso. -Dijo Bella admirada.

-Vamos a la habitación para que dejes el equipaje y después te mostraré el resto de la casa. Rosalie y Ann están deseando conocerte. Están jugando en la piscina. Hermanito, tú puedes ir a por Emmet al garaje y los dos nos esperáis en la piscina, Ann está deseando verte otra vez, lleva todo el día diciendo:

-"Quero ver a tío Edvar".

Y Rosalie no ha tenido más remedio que llevársela a la piscina para distraerla.

Dijo una muy entusiasta Alice.

Bella fue conducida por el interior de la casa a través de un gran salón con una larga mesa y varios sofás de aspecto cómodo, colocados enfrente de un gran televisor; la cocina era estupenda, muy espaciosa y con electrodomésticos último modelo y tenía una puerta por la que se accedía al jardín. En la segunda planta estaban las habitaciones:

-La de Esme y Carlisle, la de Emmet y Rosalie, la mía y Jasper -fue enumerando Alice mientras se las enseñaba a Bella-, la de invitados por si viene alguien y la de Edward y tuya.

Bella se atragantó al escuchar esto último, creyendo que a ella le asignarían la habitación de invitados, pero consiguió enmascararlo con una tos, cuando Alice le preguntó si se encontraba bien y se concentró en repasar cuidadosamente, la habitación que compartiría con Edward durante la próxima semana. Era muy luminosa debido a un pequeño balcón que daba a la piscina, y por donde Bella pudo ver a una escultural rubia y una niñita pequeña jugando en el agua cuando se asomó. Una enorme cama de matrimonio ocupaba el centro de la habitación, frente a la cuál estaba un gran armario empotrado de cuatro puertas que ocupaba casi toda la pared. En el lado opuesto del balcón descansaba un sofá de piel. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros y cds de música. También había un equipo reproductor. Al lado del balcón una puerta conducía a un enorme baño, con una gran bañera hidromasaje y lo que más la sorprendió fue ver su reflejo devolviéndole la mirada desde un gran espejo que ocupaba casi toda la pared donde se encontraba el lavabo.

-A Edward no le gusta mucho. -Señaló Alice refiriéndose al espejo-. Pero yo opino que una chica debe poder verse perfectamente bien mientras se está arreglando y al fin y al cabo esta también será ahora tu habitación así que tuvo que conformarse cuando le dije que lo había cambiado y había puesto uno igualito al mío.

Bella sonrió resignada, no quería hacer sentir mal a Alice, pero ella estaba de acuerdo con Edward y tampoco le gustaba verse a sí misma desde tantos ángulos.

-Vamos ahora para que conozcas a Rosalie y Ann, Edward y Emmet ya están ahí.

Dijo asomándose por el balcón.

Bella siguió a Alice, sintiéndose realmente cómoda con ella, parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no sólo desde hacía una hora.

Al principio, Rosalie la intimidó un poco con su cuerpo perfecto, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era tan simpática y encantadora como Alice y empezaron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Edward llegó con una niña en brazos, con dos trencitas sujetando sus rubios y mojados cabellos y una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. Sus ojos azules brillaban con curiosidad.

-Ann esta es Bella.

Le dijo Edward con dulzura a la niña, ella es mi amiga. Vamos dale un beso.

-La niña se acercó tímidamente y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla que Bella le ofrecía.

Bella le sonrió en respuesta y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tito, -dijo la niña en voz baja, aunque todos fueron capaz de escucharla-. ¿Es ahora Bella mi tita y no la tita Vicky?

-Sí, ahora ella es tu tita.

Le dijo Edward en voz baja.

-Es mu guapa tito y me gusta más que la tita Vicky.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló entre todos los presentes, hasta que Esme rompió el hielo diciéndole cariñosamente a Bella y Edward:

-Queridos, creo que debéis descansar un rato antes de la cena. El viaje ha sido muy largo y esta noche también lo será, así que lo mejor es que os acostéis.

-Muchas gracias. Esme. La verdad es que necesito un descanso. Si me disculpáis.

-Sí, hasta esta noche. Espera cariño.

Dijo Edward cogiéndola de la mano.

-No os molestaremos hasta las siete.

Agregó Emmet guiñando ojo.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación se pusieron al día sobre todos los detalles que consideraron que eran necesarios saber si iban a hacerse pasar por una feliz pareja durante la próxima semana. Se contaron historias sobre sus respectivas familias, sobre sus amigos y sus gustos, sentados en la cama uno al lado del otro. Hablaron tanto y de tantos temas que mucho antes de lo que pensaban, Alice llamó a la puerta con fuertes golpes.

-Así es mi hermana, tendrás que acostumbrarte, voy a baño, abre tú.

Le dijo Edward, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del baño.

Alice entró como un ciclón en la habitación, sin extrañarse porque Bella no pareciera recién levantada y todavía llevara la misma ropa. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta del baño y tocó tres veces.

-Hermanito, tienes un minuto exacto para salir de ahí y dejarnos a Bella y a mí solas, coge tu ropa, hoy te prepararás en la habitación de Emmet. Rosalie, Ann, Bella y yo tenemos reunión de chicas para arreglarnos para la cena.

Gritó a través de la puerta cerrada. Bella solo pudo negar con la cabeza y sonreír ante las locuras de su "cuñada".

Cuando Edward salió fue interceptado por su hermana que le dijo al ver que se acercaba a Bella:

-Nada de besos, ya habéis tenido tiempo más que suficiente, dile a Emmet que a las nueve en punto cuando venga Jasper tenéis que estar los tres al pie de las escaleras esperándonos, papá y mamá ya se han ido para ayudar en los preparativos, así que nos iremos solos y asegúrate de que Rosalie y Ann vengan aquí ahora mismo.

Mandó ella en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Edward hizo un saludo militar y tras dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a Bella, salió corriendo al cumplir el encargo de su hermana.

Alice desperdigó en la cama, innumerables botecitos y empezó a colocarlos distraídamente. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que dio un respingo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Rosalie pasa.

Dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-Tita Alice lo hemos traído.

Comentó en voz baja Ann, pero como siempre pasaba se le oyó perfectamente.

Primero entró la niña y luego Rosalie, llevando una enorme caja envuelta en un lazo.

-Hemos pensado que Edward no te habría avisado y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro hemos querido hacerte un regalo de bienvenida. Es de parte de Esme, Alice y yo.

Dijo Rosalie tendiéndole la caja.

-Y mío también.

Exclamó la niña indignada cruzando sus pequeños bracitos.

-Sí. Tuyo también cariño.

Dijo Rosalie para conformarla.

-Ábrelo, tita Bella. Vamos ábrelo, ábrelo.

Dijo la niña colgándose de su pierna.

Una muy emocionada Bella, abrió la caja, que contenía un precioso vestido de noche, color azul cielo y unos zapatos a juego.

-Vamos pruébatelo.

Insistió Alice como si también fuera una niña y Bella no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, aunque tuvo que pedir ayuda para subirse la cremallera. Le sentaba perfectamente, abrazando sus curvas como lo haría un amante y curiosamente al pensar eso, a su mente vino Edward, pero lo descartó de inmediato.

-Perfecto.

Señalaron las dos adultas al mismo tiempo.

-Hala….

Fue la reacción de la niña.

Rápidamente la mandaron a ducharse y cuando salió Alice le dijo que ella sólo se relajara y lo dejara todo en las manos de sus cuñadas que eso también formaba parte del regalo. Bella dudó, pero una mirada amenazante de Alice la hizo cambiar de opinión. Mientras Alice se duchaba, Rosalie le arreglaba el pelo, en un desenfadado semi recogido que dejaba parte sus bucles cayendo libres por su espalda, irónicamente, Bella pensó que al menos eso la taparía algo, porque el vestido tenía un gran escote, que dejaba casi toda su espalda alta al descubierto. En algún momento mientras Alice la maquillaba y Rosalie terminaba de arreglarse, Ann colapsó y se quedó dormida en la cama. Por fin a las nueve en punto, Sue, la niñera de Ann, pasó a recogerla y avisó a las chicas de que Jasper había llegado y los hombres ya las estaban esperando abajo.

Ann se despertó y se despidió de su madre y de sus tías con un beso, siguiendo por el pasillo a su niñera para que le contara un cuento antes de irse a la cama. Cuando pasó por delante de sus tíos y su padre se acercó para darles un beso a cada uno y le dijo a su padre.

-Mamá y las titas ya bajan. Mami ta mu guapa como siembre y la tita Alice tamben, pero la tita Bella parece una brincesa, ya verás tito Evar.

Y dándole un beso a todos, se despidió. Cinco minutos después bajaron las chicas y Edward solo pudo tragar saliva y pensar que su sobrina se había quedado corta, Bella no parecía una princesa, sino una diosa, hecha para tentar a los hombres, increíblemente apetecible, pero a la vez, inalcanzable.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

-¡Espera un momento Edward! Se me ha olvidado recoger del frigorífico una tarta que ha hecho Sue. ¿Por qué no me ayudas? Mientras, Bella puede ir acomodándose en el coche con Emmet y Rosalie.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos decidiendo si dejarla sola o no, pero ella lo animó.

-Ve con tu hermana, yo me quedo en buenas manos.

Una vez en la cocina y mientras abría el frigorífico Alice comentó:

-Mira Edward, si queréis que todo el mundo se trague que Bella y tú estáis juntos y muy enamorados tendréis que disimular mejor.

-¿Qué?

Dijo Edward que no sabía si había escuchado bien a su hermana o no.

-Eso mismo que has escuchado, que sé que vuestra relación es una farsa y no te hagas el disimulado conmigo que no va a funcionar. Mira Edward ha habido muchas cosas que me lo han confirmado, pero ahora no hay tiempo para explicártelas todas. Si queréis que esto siga adelante y nadie sospeche nada, en especial Victoria, tendréis que ser muchísimo más cariñosos el uno con el otro. ¡Vamos hermanito! Se supone que estáis locamente enamorados el uno del otro y que además estáis al principio de la relación cuando lo único de lo que se tienen ganas es de no salir de la habitación y cuando se hace no se pueden tener las manos apartadas del otro ni un momento. ¿O es que ya se te ha olvidado? Déjalo no me contestes y vamos que se nos hace tarde.

-Verás Alice, la verdad es que…

-No me tienes que explicar nada hermanito, sé que tendrás tus muy buenos motivos para hacer lo que haces y conmigo vuestro secreto está a salvo.

-Gracias enana.

Dijo él cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Me debes una, aunque ahora que lo pienso serán dos.

-¿Dos?

-Esta noche cuando volvamos de la fiesta sabrás porqué y estoy segura de que mañana me darás las gracias.

Terminó mientras cerraba la puerta principal y se dirigía hacia el coche dónde ya la esperaba Jasper.

La casa de la familia Denali, era más modesta que la de los Cullen, pero aún así espectacular. La cena se celebraría en el jardín que estaba tenuemente iluminado proporcionando una intimidad especial al ambiente. Cuando las tres parejas llegaron todo estaba ya listo y solo faltaba que se sentaran a la mesa para que la cena fuera servida. Kate, la novia, era una chica simpática y extrovertida, con mucha facilidad de palabra. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su hermana Victoria, pero Kate tenía el pelo negro heredado de su padre, mientras que Victoria y su otra hermana Tania, habían heredado el tono rojizo de su madre. Tania era la más pequeña de las Denali y también la más diferente, pero no por ello menos atractiva, al contrario, sus rasgos se podían calificar de exóticos y lograba llamar la atención por su belleza más que sus hermanas. Cuando Bella conoció a Garret, el novio, supo al instante que era perfecto para Kate, con su carácter tranquilo era el complemento perfecto para la mayor de las hermanas Denali.

Carmen y Eleazar, los señores Denali, eran otra versión de Esme y Carlisle y cualquiera que los viera juntos entendía por qué se llevaban tan bien pues ambas parejas tenían el mismo carácter cariñoso y bonachón. Todos se mostraron muy amables y simpáticos con Bella y la acogieron desde el primer momento como si fuera una más de la familia.

Durante la cena, Edward estuvo muy pendiente de su pareja, interesándose a cada momento por si se encontraba cómoda, mientras se sentía observado constantemente por Victoria y su marido.

-Edward, todavía no nos has contado como os conocisteis Bella y tú.

Se interesó la señora Denali.

Edward dirigió a Bella una mirada de complicidad y ella lo animó a hablar con un asentimiento de cabeza, pues de ese tema no se habían puesto de acuerdo y ella no quería meter la pata.

-Pues es muy curioso. Yo estaba trabajando de camarero en la celebración de una boda…

-Espera, ¿tú trabajando de camarero? Seguro que te lo estás inventando todo.

Agregó entre risas Tania.

Bella se puso un poco nerviosa, pero Edward le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa y su contacto consiguió que se relajara.

-Pues sí es verdad. A pesar de que no te lo creas ese fue el primero y el último día que trabajé como camarero, pero eso es adelantar acontecimientos, así que sigo por donde iba. Bueno, ese día le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo, se había quedado a última hora sin un camarero y yo me ofrecí a sustituirlo. Bella era una de las invitadas a la boda y desde el primer momento en que la vi, no pude apartar mis ojos de ella. Todavía recuerdo lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido negro tan ajustado.

Bella se sonrojó al instante, pero él siguió con su historia como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Estuve toda la noche dudando, quería pedirle su número de teléfono, pero no estaba seguro de si yo le gustaba o no. Después del baile, ella recogió sus cosas y la vi salir pensando que había perdido mi oportunidad, pero al pasar por mi lado resbaló y al caer se aferró a lo primero que encontró que, afortunadamente, fui yo. Como resultado los dos caímos al suelo, ella se golpeó la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento y yo me fracturé un brazo, por lo que mi carrera como camarero acabó esa misma noche.

-¿Qué pasó después?

Se interesó Kate, es tan emocionante que parece una película.

-Después -siguió Bella- una ambulancia nos llevó al hospital, mientras yo estaba inconsciente, escayolaron el brazo de Edward y él como todo un caballero esperó a los pies de mi cama hasta que recuperé el conocimiento.

-Si bueno, mi madre nos ha educado muy bien.

Señaló Edward guiñándole un ojo a Esme.

-Cuando me aseguré de que Bella estaba bien volví a mi casa y pregunté por ahí sobre ella, así me enteré que era la propietaria del mejor restaurante del pueblo y cuando reuní el valor suficiente fui allí y le pedí una cita. Ella se negó, pero le hice chantaje. Le dije, me debes por lo menos una cita ya que por tu culpa me he roto el brazo. Al final la convencí y bueno el resto ya lo sabéis, no pudo resistirse a mi atractivo…

En ese momento todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluida Bella.

-Ah, es tan bonito -dijo Kate suspirando-. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, Bella te llevas un gran hombre, cuídalo. -Eso pensaba hacer, -dijo Bella para que todos la oyeran- y le dedicó a Edward una mirada radiante.

Una música lenta empezó a sonar y algunas parejas se levantaron a bailar.

-Baila conmigo.

Dijo Edward mientras le tendía la mano.

-No, Edward de verdad no sé bailar.

-Vamos, -dijo él tirando suavemente de su mano- solo tienes que dejarte llevar, es muy fácil.

Cuando vio que Victoria le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz, Bella aceptó al fin y se dejó guiar por Edward a la improvisada pista de baile. Él la tomó de la cintura y ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntos empezaron a moverse muy lentamente al compás de la música. Sin darse cuenta quedaron sumidos en un hechizo, ajenos q a todo lo que pasaba alrededor solo concentrados en sus cuerpos moviéndose al unísono y en las sensaciones que los recorrían en ese instante. Era un contacto mágico, que comenzaba en la punta de sus dedos, donde parecía que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward se introducía y fluía lentamente por el resto de su cuerpo provocando una placentera sensación. Sumergida en una agradable neblina, Bella oyó a Edward susurrándole al oído, "voy a besarte" y creyó que se lo había imaginado hasta que sintió la suavidad y el calor de unos labios moviéndose contra los suyos, pidiendo de forma silenciosa permiso para profundizar el beso aún más. Bella le respondió al principio con dulzura, pero después igualando la pasión de él, como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado y su cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia. Sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto que ya era difícil distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro en ese abrazo feroz. El sonido de aplausos rompió el hechizo, haciendo que se separaran y volvieran a la realidad, donde la canción ya había terminado y algunas personas los observaban con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya.

-Dijo Emmet-. Sue tiene que marcharse y Ann no puede quedarse sola, además tenemos que llevar de vuelta a los tortolitos antes de que nos escandalicen todavía más.

Bella todavía sumida en la neblina solo pudo agradecer la cena y despedirse de todos hasta el día siguiente, mientras era conducida al coche de Emmet por Edward. Durante el trayecto nadie comentó nada y al llegar a casa, dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a la habitación que tenían que compartir, mientras Bella, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.


	7. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**C****APITULO SEIS**

-Entra tú primero al baño.

Dijo Edward aflojándose la corbata y quitándose los zapatos.

Bella sacó de su maleta el pijama y el neceser y entró al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Mientras Edward, sacó sábanas y mantas y empezó a prepararse un improvisado lecho en el sofá. A los cinco minutos, la puerta del baño se abrió y una sonrojada Bella, con el pelo suelto, sin maquillaje y con el vestido puesto, asomó la cabeza.

-Edward, de verdad, me da mucha vergüenza pedirte esto, pero es que no me había acordado. Alice me ha ayudado esta tarde, pero ahora… Verás -dijo respirando hondo para calmarse y dejar de decir incoherencias-. Necesito ayuda para quitarme el vestido, ¿podrías por favor bajarme la cremallera? Lo he intentado sola pero no puedo.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Bella se dio la vuelta, apartándose el pelo hacia un lado para que la espalda le quedara libre. Pudo sentir el momento justo en el que Edward se acercó para buscar el ganchillo de la cremallera porque se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca y volvió a recordar las sensaciones que le habían provocado un solo beso. Con mucho cuidado, él fue deslizando lentamente la cremallera hacia abajo como si estuviera acariciándola, en un momento sus dedos rozaron la piel que quedaba al descubierto y el contacto con las yemas de sus dedos le provocó un renovado ardor. Insoportablemente lento Edward siguió bajando la cremallera, tragando saliva cuando llegó a la parte donde debía estar la tira del sujetador y en su lugar solo había piel suave y tersa que estaba deseando acariciar. Recordando que Bella solo le estaba haciendo un favor fingiendo ser su novia y que todo era mentira, consiguió bajar la cremallera hasta la parte baja de su espalda aunque hubo un momento en el que cedió a la tentación y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos, pretendiendo que solo había sido un roce accidental.

-Ya está.

Logró decir cuando la voz le salió otra vez del cuerpo.

-Gracias.

Contestó ella volviendo a cerrar rápidamente la puerta del baño.

Casi al instante volvió a salir con un pijama que no dejaba ni una rendija de su piel al descubierto y el vestido cuidadosamente doblado en un brazo. Mientras ella colocaba el vestido en el armario, Edward aprovechó para entrar al baño y cambiarse. Aunque su pijama tapaba menos que el de Bella, ya que consistía en unos pantalones que dejaban al descubierto todo su torso.

Cuando salió del baño y se dirigió al sofá que ya estaba preparado para dormir, Bella se quedó observando embobada los abdominales bien marcados de Edward y su pecho liso salpicado por muy poco vello castaño que descendía en una fina hilera desde su ombligo hasta perderse en la parte alta de su pantalón de pijama e inconscientemente se lamió sus labios resecos.

-¿Qué haces?

Le instó al verlo abrir las sábanas del sofá.

-¿Te molesta que duerma sin camiseta? Si es así me la pongo.

-No claro que no. -Dijo Bella volviendo a tragar saliva- Estas muy bien así. Quiero decir -se corrigió poniéndose colorada- que puedes dormir como estés más cómodo, pero que no voy a permitir que te destroces la espalda en ese sofá. Vete a la cama que yo duermo en el sofá.

-Claro que no.

Se enfadó él. Yo soy el que no va a permitir que tú duermas en el sofá.

-Bueno -dijo Bella, volviendo a ponerse roja-. Podemos compartir la cama. Quiero decir -se corrigió otra vez- los dos somos adultos y sabemos que esto es mentira, no pasa nada porque durmamos juntos, esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para que no tengamos ni que rozarnos si no queremos. Además, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien descubra la cama en el sofá y piense que no dormimos juntos. Vamos guarda eso y ven a la cama.

Terminó ella.

-Si estás segura…

Dijo Edward no muy convencido de resistir la tentación de no tocarla si ambos dormían tan juntos.

-Claro, sé lo importante que es esto para ti. ¿Qué lado prefieres?

Antes de meterse en la cama, Edward apagó la luz, dejando la habitación sumida en la oscuridad más absoluta. Edward se acomodó boca arriba consciente del calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Bella a su lado, aunque en ningún momento sus cuerpos se rozaban. Tras unos minutos de silencio habló:

-Bella, siento mucho haberte besado hoy durante el baile. Pero es que…

-No pasa nada, -lo cortó ella, no queriendo oír que lo había hecho para dar más credibilidad a su relación- me has pedido permiso antes. Además forma parte de la actuación, ¿no?

Agregó esperanzada.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación él contestó:

-Claro. No te lo había dicho para no ponerte nerviosa en la cena, pero mi hermana Alice me ha dicho que sabe que tú y yo no somos nada y que si no queremos que los demás se den cuenta tenemos que ser más cariñoso el uno con el otro, pero si en algún momento te sientes incómoda y quieres parar, no pasa nada, les contamos la verdad a todos y ya está.

-No está bien. -Dijo ella-. Te dije que lo haría y vamos a llegar con esto hasta el final, así que si tu hermana dice que tenemos que mostrarnos más cariñosos, nos mostraremos más cariñosos y punto. Los dos sabemos que esto no es más que una mentira así que todo lo que compartamos durante estos días no significará nada.

A Edward le dolieron esas palabras, pero no lo demostró porque no entendía el motivo por el que le importaba tanto que Bella considerara que todo lo que hasta ahora habían compartido no tenía ningún significado, así que para cambiar de tema dijo:

-Por cierto, Alice me ha echado hoy la bronca por no haberte avisado de la cena de esta noche en casa de los Denali, así que según ella tengo que informarte de todos los acontecimientos previos a la boda a los que tenemos que asistir para que te puedas preparar. Creo que no los recordaré todos, pero mañana le pediré una lista a Alice. Por ahora sé que mañana vamos a pasar el día en la playa con Kate, Garret, Victoria, su marido, Tania, mis hermanos y Ann. Y el miércoles hay no sé qué de un partido de algo... No sé de qué va la historia, son cosas de Kate, actividades para relajarse antes de la boda y que quiere que compartamos con ella para hacer mas amena la espera, por supuesto no son obligatorias, pero sé que a ella le hace mucha ilusión, pero si no te apetece hacer algo lo dices y listo.

-Me parece bien, pero no he traído bañador, Edward, -dijo ella ya medio dormida.

-No te preocupes, mañana tendrás uno. Y una cosa Bella, ¿me vas a decir por qué cambiaste de opinión así de repente?

-Puede que alguna vez, pero por ahora no.

Contestó ella somnolienta.

-Buenas noches, Bella. Descansa. Y, tarde o temprano desvelaré todos tus secretos, eso tenlo seguro.

Pero ella ya no lo oyó pues había sucumbido al abrazo de Morfeo.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO SIETE**

Esa mañana, Edward despertó apaciblemente, con las piernas de Bella enredadas en las suyas y su suaves curvas amoldadas a su cuerpo. Se tomó un instante para aspirar su aroma y apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, acariciándole suavemente la frente en el proceso. Con mucho cuidado y temiendo que despertara, se separó lentamente de ella, echando, al instante de menos el calor que le proporcionaba. Se tomó unos minutos para arreglarse y bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Alice ya estaba allí, acompañada de su increíble energía tomando unas tostadas.

-Buenos días hermanito. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, estupenda. Aunque no sabes lo difícil que fue tener que bajarle la cremallera al vestido de Bella -agregó bajando la voz-. Fue muy embarazoso para ella y una dura prueba para mí.

-Ya te dije que me lo agradecerías.

Agregó ella con tono de suficiencia.

-Bueno es cierto, sí fue muy agradable, gracias. Y ahora, necesito otro favor. Bella no ha traído bañador, ¿puedes encargarte?

-Eso está hecho. Y por cierto, anoche disimulasteis muy bien durante el baile, si seguís por el mismo camino, seguro que nadie más lo descubre…

-¿Descubrir qué?

Dijo Emmet entrando por la puerta, mientras bostezaba ruidosamente.

-Que Bella se ha olvidado el bañador, -agregó Alice rápidamente-. Pero ya está solucionado, casualmente la semana pasada me regalaron uno estupendo, pero no es mi talla, así que iba a ir un día de estos a cambiarlo, pero creo que a Bella le quedará estupendo. Voy a despertarla y a decírselo.

Emmet asintió y se sirvió una taza de café.

Cuando Alice llegó a la habitación, Bella ya se había levantado y estaba arreglándose en el cuarto de baño.

-Tengo una cosa para ti.

Dijo Alice pasándole una bolsa de papel.

-Gracias Alice, pero no puedo aceptar más regalos y menos ahora que ya sabes que…

-No es un regalo -dijo ella cortándola-. Edward me ha dicho que no tenías bañador y casualmente yo tenía uno de sobra, así que es un arreglo para hoy, si te sientes mejor luego me lo devuelves y ya está.

-En ese caso de acuerdo. Voy a probármelo.

Dijo entrando al cuarto de baño.

-Bella estás tardando mucho, -dijo al cabo de un rato- ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Ya salgo.

-¿Ves? Estas estupenda.

-Pero si prácticamente lo voy enseñando todo.

Protestó la chica.

-Vamos Bella, no seas exagerada, sí es pequeño, pero así te quedaran menos marcas por el sol. Además seguro que a mi hermano le da un infarto cuando te vea. Y hablando de mi hermano… sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero al no ver mantas en el sofá…

-Venga Alice…-dijo Bella animándola-. Pregúntame lo que quieras saber.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde ha dormido mi hermano esta noche?

-Él quería dormir en el sofá, pero yo le dije que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. No me malinterpretes, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien viera un lecho preparado en el sofá y pensara que no dormíamos juntos.

-¿Y mi hermano acepto así sin más?

-Claro que no, puso algunas pegas, pero para él es muy importante que no se sepa que esto es una farsa, así que acabó cediendo. De todos modos no ha pasado nada, solo hemos dormido en la misma cama y nada más.

-Claro -agregó Alice riéndose para sus adentros-. A lo mejor es meterme donde no me llaman, pero como le dije ayer a Edward, tenéis que ser más cariñosos si no queréis que nadie sospeche, sobre todo Victoria. Es una arpía y por lo que vi anoche está muy pendiente de vosotros.

-No te preocupes Alice, lo tengo todo bajo control. Y muchas gracias por mantener el secreto y ayudarme en todo. Aunque Edward y yo no seamos nada puedes contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Bella no lo olvides. Y ahora, vamos a prepararlo todo.

Ann estaba muy excitada, corriendo de un lado a otro, no paraba de gritar.

-Vamos a la playa. ¡Yupiii!

Metiéndose entre las piernas de todo el mundo mientras cargaban las cosas en el coche.

El viaje se llevó a cabo en dos coches, el jeep de Emmet y un turismo familiar perteneciente a Carlisle. Cuando todo estuvo cargado, pasaron a recoger a los Denali y todos partieron hacia la playa.

Tardaron una hora en llegar, pero la espera mereció la pena. Tras descargar el coche, plantaron dos grandes sombrillas para los que quisieran cobijarse del sol y para la comida. Y cada cual fue instalándose. Las mujeres extendieron sus toallas al sol, mientras que los hombres preparaban la red para un partido de voley. Las chicas empezaron a quitarse las camisetas y los pantalones cortos, listas para darse un buen baño de sol. Bella estaba dudosa, no le gustaba demasiado el bikini que le había prestado Alice, para su gusto revelaba demasiado y la hacía sentirse insegura. Miró a ambos lados y vio que ya todas las chicas se habían quedado en bañador y Victoria la miraba de forma suspicaz.

Lentamente se despojó de su ropa y la guardó en la bolsa, mientras Rosalie intentaba sin mucho éxito ponerle crema para el sol a Ann.

-¡No quero! ¿Por qué sólo yo tengo que ponerme?

Dijo echando a correr hacia Edward.

Su tío que estaba pendiente, y sabía las rabietas que solía coger la niña, se hizo cargo de la situación.

-¡Vamos Ann! Verás que divertido... yo también me voy a poner crema y Bella...

-¿De verda? Dijo la niña no muy convencida...

-Claro, vamos con Bella y la ayudamos, ¿te parece?

La niña pareció conformarse y fue dócilmente de la mano de su tío hacia donde se encontraba Bella.

Rosalie suspiró aliviada y empezó a charlar con Alice y las demás chicas, mientras Victoria no le quitaba ojo de encima a Edward.

-Bella, ¿podrías ayudarnos a Ann y a mi a ponernos crema? Ann no quería pero no sabe lo divertido que puede ser... así que voy a mostrárselo...

-Oh, claro. -Dijo Bella cayendo en la cuenta de lo que debía pasar y decidiendo ayudar-.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que Victoria no les quitaba ojo de encima, así que decidió actuar y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Por qué no te tumbas boca abajo y Ann y yo te ponemos crema en la espalda?

Edward hizo lo que le pedían e intentó relajarse... aunque ya sabía de antemano que iba a ser un arduo trabajo sentir las manos de Bella acariciándolo y quedarse relajado, como si eso no le provocara nada...

La niña no paraba de mirar curiosa lo que pasaba.

-Ann cariño, ¿me das la crema? Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la niña.

Ella se la dio no muy convencida, alejándose un poco por si Bella actuaba a traición, pero Bella cogió la crema, la destapó y empezó a dejar caer una suave línea en la espalda de Edward mientras movía el bote.

Poco a poco fue formándose en la espalda de éste la figura de un sol.

-Hala... ¡Que guay! Yo quero, yo quero... -Dijo Ann saltado de alegría.

-Vamos Ann, ¿que quieres dibujar?

La niña lo pensó por unos instantes y dijo sonriendo:

-¡Un corazón!

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Preguntó Bella riéndose.

-No... pudo sola.

Bella le dio el bote y la dejó actuar. Al principio cayó un gran pegote de crema y Edward se estremeció un poco al sentir el cambio de temperatura. Para ese entonces, todos habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían y se dedicaban a observarlos con sonrisas en los labios.

Ann apretó los puños y dijo:

-¡No me sale!

Bella la ayudó, le cogió el bote de crema y le dijo:

-Has apretado mucho, tienes que hacerlo mas suave.

La niña lo volvió a intentar y esta vez si le salio por lo que dio saltos de alegría.

-Ahora viene lo mejor Ann, vamos a restregarla, dando un masaje.

-¿Si? Dijo la niña con la boca abierta.

-Mira yo lo hago primero, ¿vale?

Edward se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, el momento que había temido desde el principio había llegado y se preparó mentalmente para sentir las suaves manos de Bella masajeando su espalda, esperaba que Ann se uniera pronto.

Bella empezó a restregar la crema suavemente, deshaciendo el sol y esparciéndola bien por todos sitios, Ann impaciente se le unió.

-¿Lo hago bien?

-Claro que si pequeña.

-Ahora me toca a mi dijo entusiasmada.

Su tío se levantó dejándole sitio en la toalla a la pequeña.

Quiero que me dibujéis un pez y un corazón.

Así lo hicieron y con el juego consiguieron embadurnar todo el cuerpecito de la niña con la crema protectora. Rosalie miró a Bella agradecida y esta le sonrió.

-Edward, ¡vamos a jugar!

Lo llamó Jasper ya desde la red y con la pelota preparada.

-Voy con los chicos, señoritas, ahora nos vemos dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Um vale.

Edward ya se iba cuando sintió que lo llamaban.

-Edward...

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó de nuevo a Bella.

-Dime...

-Creo que olvidas algo, añadió ella acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

Edward respondió con una sonrisa y se fue de nuevo hacia los chicos que lo esperaban ya gastándole bromas por su comportamiento. A mitad de camino volvió a ser interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por Ann. La niña se acercó a él y le dijo pretendiendo que fuera secreto, pero en un tono perfectamente audible por todos:

-La tita Bella es mu divertida y te tere mucho porque te mida como yo mido al polo de fresa…

Todos los presentes soltaron una gran carcajada y un rápido rubor cubrió las mejillas de Bella.

Edward la miró con curiosidad pero tuvo que apartar su mirada cuando su sobrina lo reclamó diciendo:

-¿Por qué se dien todos? Es verdad tito Edvar.

A él le costó recuperarse un poco, pero cuando lo hizo le dijo a su sobrina:

-Se ríen porque saben que es verdad, ahora voy a jugar con papá y tito Jasper, ¿vale?

-Vale. -Dijo la niña en un tono muy formal-, voy a charlar con mamá y mis titas. Edward por fin pudo reunirse con los chicos y empezar el partido sin dejar de pensar en lo que su sobrina había dicho de Bella.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Era estúpida, tonta de remate, demasiado obvia si hasta una niña de 5 años se había dado cuenta de que se sentía atraída por Edward, menos mal que así era como se suponía que debía sentirse... así que después de todo no estaba tan mal, estaba haciendo bien su papel, ¿o no? porque Alice lo sabía, sabía que no había nada mas allá de una amistad entre su hermano y ella... pero también le había dicho esta mañana que iba a fingir mejor... resumiendo... que no sabía como sentirse.

Hacía más de cinco minutos que Edward se había ido a jugar con los chicos y ella seguía ahí en silencio, dándole vueltas a las cosas.

-Bella... -dijo haciendo una tentativa de hablar Rosalie-. Siento mucho el comentario de Ann, esta niña...

Bella salió de su ensimismamiento por fin y le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, es una niña encantadora, muy espabilada... son cosas de niños.

Dijo para finalizar.

Rosalie se tranquilizó al ver que todo estaba bien y empezó una conversación con el resto de las chicas incluyendo a Bella.

-Kate, por favor, explícanos exactamente en qué consisten las actividades que tienes planeadas de aquí a la boda, ya sabes como es Edward, estoy segura de que no le ha explicado nada a Bella, la pobre ni sabía que ayer íbamos a juntarnos todos para cenar.

Kate sonrió entusiasmada y pensando un poco empezó a enumerar...

-Bueno la boda es el sábado... y hoy ya es jueves. Esta noche tenemos reservado el karaoke, mañana por la mañana hay una carrera de piragüismo por parejas en el lago del parque Lincoln, ¡veréis que divertido...!

-¿Qué hay mañana por la tarde? -Se atrevió a preguntar Bella a la que no le hacía mucha gracia lo del karaoke y mucho menos montar en piragua.

Por la tarde, he reservado cita en un spa. Masajes, tratamientos relajantes... en fin... todo lo necesario para que nos relajemos y al día siguiente estemos radiantes y preciosas.

-Es una pena que te perdieras la despedida de soltera de Kate. -Señaló Tania-. Ella no quería, pero los chicos le montaron una a Garret, así que nosotras no íbamos a ser menos. Tenías que haber visto la cara que se le quedó cuando el repartidor de pizzas empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Todas las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Menos mal que a Garret también le llevaron una bailarina, sino nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

Las chicas siguieron comentando cosas de las diferentes despedidas de solteros, pero Bella no les prestó demasiada atención, estaba ocupada pensando en que al menos iba a hacer cosas diferentes en ese viaje, eso le callaría la boca a Jacob por una temporada, estaba harta de oír su cháchara. "En serio, Bella, deberías probar a hacer cosas distintas..."

Y así llegó la hora de la comida, comieron todos juntos, en un semicírculo debajo de las sombrillas mientras comentaban las actividades de los días siguientes. Edward se sentó junto a Bella, preocupándose al igual que la noche anterior porque estuviera bien, pero ella parecía estar en otra parte, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ann que había estado muy tranquila durante toda la mañana, empezó a dar la lata después de comer.

-Quero hacer castillos, ¡vamos mami!

Rosalie dio un suspiro de resignación y empezó a buscar los cubitos, las palas y todas los juguetes de Ann.

-Tranquila yo voy con ella. -Dijo Bella, que estaba harta de tomar el sol.

-Oh, no es necesario Bella, de verdad.

-No te preocupes, es que quiero hacerlo, me recuerda a cuando era pequeña...

Rosalie no insistió más y la niña pareció muy contenta de que la acompañara Bella en lugar de su madre.

James, por su parte no se había unido a los chicos después de la comida y se encontraba haciendo manitas con Victoria un poco alejados de los demás. Bella pensó que lo hacían a propósito para molestar a Edward, así que para no enfadarse más se centró en Ann y en lo que la niña le decía.

Después de un rato de trabajo habían logrado construir un castillo bastante decente, con dos torres y foso, que poco a poco fueron llenando de agua. Pero como resultado del trabajo, ambas (niña y mujer) estaban llenas de arena.

-Papi, mira lo que hemos hecho, mira, mira, mira...

Dijo la niña tirando de su padre para llevarlo hasta el castillo.

Emmet fue contento a ver la obra de su hija.

-Qué maravilloso castillo Ann, sois unas constructoras estupendas, pero ahora vamos a bañarnos antes de que mami te vea toda llena de tierra.

La niña asintió satisfecha y se fue contenta de la mano de su padre a bañarse.

Bella se quedó dando unos últimos retoques a su obra cuando sintió que la cogían en brazos.

Al girarse pudo ver la cara de Edward que lo miraba de forma traviesa y comentaba:

-Me parece que tu también necesitas un baño.

Dijo mientras echaba a correr hacia el agua con ella en brazos.

-Bájame Edward, oh, quiero bajar. -Dijo riendo.

Y empezó a patalear como una niña.

Edward no la soltó, hasta que una ola le hizo perder el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre la orilla, ella encima de él. Bella no pudo resistir el impulso y lo besó, llevaba todo el día deseándolo, así que unió sus labios a los de él esperando que le correspondiera. Tras un instante de sorpresa, Edward respondió con mayor intensidad, abrazándola y pegándola mas a su cuerpo y entonces... llegó una gran ola que los revolcó mandándolos a dos metros de distancia el uno del otro. Cuando se recuperaron de la sorpresa empezaron a reír junto con los demás que habían estallado en carcajadas al verlos rodando por la arena y empezaron a jugar con Emmet y Ann. Pronto se unieron los demás. Edward estaba contento mientras veía a Bella jugar con su hermana, su cuñada y la niña, le encantaba que hubiera encajado tan bien y que esta vez hubiera sido ella la que tomara la iniciativa en el beso. Pero su alegría duró poco, pues mientras recogían para volver a casa, Bella se acercó y sin que los demás se enterasen le dijo:

-Siento lo del beso, pero Victoria estaba muy pendiente de nosotros.

Y así la felicidad de Edward se disolvió, como las nubes que habían aparecido poco antes de que el sol empezara a ponerse y de las que ya, no quedaba ni un solo retazo.


	10. Capítulo 9

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Bella, -¿te hace especial ilusión ir esta noche al karaoke? -Dijo Edward mientras se dirigían a la habitación para descansar un rato y cambiarse antes de reunirse con los demás.

-La verdad es que no mucha. -Contestó ella sentándose en la cama-. ¿Podemos librarnos de algún modo? -Agregó esperanzada.

-Creo que sí. Tenemos la excusa perfecta. Llevamos un tiempo aquí rodeados de gente y nos apetece estar un rato solos. Así podemos tomarnos un descanso sin tener que estar pendientes de Victoria. Y nos sirve también para mantener la mentira.

-De acuerdo, -agregó ella- ¿pero si nos quedamos aquí no va a ser muy convincente ¿no? Tendremos que hacer algo.

-Sí. Ya había pensado en eso. Tú déjalo todo de mi cuenta. Voy a decírselo a Alice y los demás. Ponte ropa cómoda. Cuando Edward volvió de hablar con su hermana, Bella lo esperaba en el salón con unos vaqueros y una camiseta fina, mientras charlaba con Esme.

-Ya me ha dicho Edward, que preferís un poco de intimidad y vais a saltaros la noche de karaoke.

-La verdad es que soy pésima cantando, haría un ridículo espantoso y le he pedido a Edward que me libre. -Reconoció Bella.

-No te preocupes, seguro que nadie canta peor que Emmet, es una lástima que no lo vayas a ver, pero entiendo que os apetezca estar solos. Desde que habéis llegado siempre ha habido gente a vuestro alrededor y, supongo que no será muy cómodo para ti, tener a la ex-novia de Edward rondando a cada momento. -Dijo la mujer comprensiva.

-La verdad es que es una situación difícil -admitió Bella-, Edward lo ha pasado muy mal, pero afortunadamente ya lo ha superado. -Intentó tranquilizar a la mujer.

-Es verdad, ¡oh querida! No sabes lo feliz que nos hizo a todos cuando nos habló de ti. Sólo tenía elogios, nos dijo que eras lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo y que ahora era realmente feliz. Ya veo que es así, y no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. Cuando Victoria lo dejó a pocos días de la boda, acabó hundido. A mí nunca me gustó esa chica, es la oveja negra de la familia... siempre trajo de cabeza a Carmen y Eleazar, no tiene nada de ellos, de su carácter, siempre fue muy egoísta y caprichosa, y mi Edward sólo fue un capricho más.

En ese instante llegó Edward reclamando a la chica.

-Pasáoslo muy bien. -Dijo Esme despidiéndose de ambos.

Cuándo salieron de la casa Edward la condujo al garaje, que era tan fascinante como el resto de la casa. Cabían, como mínimo cinco coches. En ese momento sólo estaban ocupadas las plazas del coche de Carlisle y la del coche de Edward.

Bella se dirigió hasta éste último, pero antes de que llegara, Edward la paró y le dijo:

-He pensado que quizás te gustaría cambiar.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien a qué se refería él.

Edward rió, cogiendo un casco y pasándoselo.

-Quizás esto te aclare más la situación. Sígueme.

Bella todavía con el casco en la mano, rodeó el coche de Carlisle y quedó estupefacta al ver una inmensa moto aparcada.

-Es una Hurley Davidson. -Aclaró. Las motos son unas de mis pasiones. Cuando era más joven iba a todos lados en ella, pero reconozco que un coche es mucho más cómodo y seguro. A mi madre no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviera todo el día por ahí montando en esto, así que la cambié por el coche y ahora sólo la cojo a veces. ¿Te apetece que demos una vuelta?

Bella seguía impresionada, no sabía lo que Edward había planeado para esa noche, pero lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido era un viaje en moto.

-Claro. -Dijo con voz dudosa.

Tenía que acordarse de incluir en su lista de cosas nuevas aquello, para restregárselo por la cara a Jacob y que la dejara tranquila una temporada.

-No te preocupes, no voy a correr. Es sólo un paseo.

Edward pasó una pierna por encima del sillín, acomodándose y cogiendo el manillar.

-Siéntate detrás de mí. -Le indicó mientras se ponía el casco.

-Puedes agarrarte a mi o a la rendija que hay atrás, como prefieras. -Dijo él, esperando que ella escogiera la primera opción.

Bella se colocó el caso y con menos dificultad de la que esperaba se colocó en el hueco que quedaba en el asiento, agarrándose atrás.

Edward puso en marcha el motor y salió del garaje, enfilando el camino que conducía al exterior de la finca. Con el mando, abrió las puertas, y juntos salieron a la calle principal. El chico aceleró y el impulso, hizo que el cuerpo de Bella diera una sacudida y se fuera hacia atrás, por lo que finalmente decidió agarrarse al cuerpo de él, abrazándole. Edward sonrió y aceleró aún más tomando el camino de la costa.

El viaje no fue muy largo, Edward paró justo cuando Bella había cogido más confianza y estaba empezando a disfrutar realmente del viaje.

Se quitó el casco y se bajó de la moto preguntándole:

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Bueno... tras casi un infarto, ahora estaba empezando a disfrutar realmente del paseo, ¿no podemos seguir?

Edward le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Después. Ahora quiero enseñarte una cosa, -dijo tomándola de una mano y saliéndose del camino.

Bella puedo observar un acantilado formado por grandes rocas y entre ellas un caminito que bajaba serpenteando hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña cala, rodeada de rocas por todas partes y cubierta de fina arena.

-Ahora que está bajando la marea, es cuando realmente se puede disfrutar. Cuando baje del todo, quedará aún más espacio de arena. Es un lugar mágico, ya lo verás. Cuando la marea está alta, el mar se traga toda la cala, y sólo quedan las olas estrellándose con la pared rocosa. No es un sitio muy visitado. Porque sólo se puede acceder a ella durante las horas que la marea está baja y cuando el mar está en calma, como hoy. En los días de tormenta esto se convierte en un verdadero infierno.

Todavía queda un rato, para que sea totalmente segura. ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos para cenar?

Bella estaba tan extasiada contemplando la pequeña cala que no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que realmente estaba.

-Estupendo. -Dijo ella-. Pero tenemos que volver. Quiero bajar abajo.

-Por supuesto, pero todavía no es seguro. Sólo quería mostrarte un pequeño aperitivo.

Y poniéndose el casco, volvieron a subir a la moto.

Cenaron en un pequeño restaurante, en la playa. Era un sitio con mucho encanto, con paredes de cristal, a través de las cuales los comensales podían observar el mar mientras comían. Durante la cena hablaron de cosas triviales, el día en la playa, la competición de canoas al día siguiente, la despedida de solteros a la que ninguno de los dos había asistido...

Bella no quiso postre, deseosa de volver a la pequeña cala que Edward le había mostrado.

El camino era bastante más empinado de lo que pareciera desde el borde de la carretera así que Bella fue en todo momento de la mano de Edward que conocía cada recoveco a la perfección. Por fin llegaron abajo. A Bella le pareció un lugar mágico, un refugio secreto, bañado por la luz de la luna y en el que le parecía estar a salvo de todo y de todos.

Edward la dejó sola un instante, para subir a por una manta. Pero ella, absorta en la belleza de todo lo que la rodeaba ni lo notó. Cuándo Edward extendió la manta y la invitó a tumbarse para ver las estrellas, fue como si despertara de un hechizo.

-¿De dónde has sacado la manta?

-He vuelto a la moto a por ella, la llevo debajo del asiento, porque siempre hay sitios en los que merece la pena pararse a observar el paisaje y este es uno de ellos, lo descubrí una noche cuando volvía a casa, después de cenar en el restaurante donde hemos estado. Y estuve aquí hasta que la marea me hizo imposible seguir. Desde entonces he vuelto varias veces, es un buen lugar para pensar. Es como si aquí estuviera aislado de todo, como si fuera el único hombre en la tierra.

Bella lo entendió a la perfección, pues así se había sentido ella unos minutos antes.

Se tumbaron en la manta uno junto al otro y estuvieron un rato en silencio observando las estrellas y oyendo el murmullo de las olas acunándolos.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué decidiste ayudarme al fin?

Preguntó Edward, esperando obtener al fin la respuesta, aprovechando el momento de relajación.

Bella lo miró durante un segundo, tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Poco tiempo después de conseguir la beca para estudiar derecho, mis padres sufrieron un accidente de coche y murieron cuando volvían a casa después de pasar las vacaciones.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, no lo sabía. -La interrumpió él.

-Gracias. Ese día no sólo perdí a mis padres, sino a la única familia que me quedaba, así que me quedé completamente sola. Como comprenderás fue un duro golpe. Fue una época bastante difícil, me sentía muy sola y no tenía ganas de estudiar ni de nada. Confieso que quería morirme para así estar con alguien. Por esa época conocí a Laurent.

Edward le agarró la mano, ella abrió los ojos, pero él la animó a continuar con un gesto de cabeza, así que ella cerró los ojos y siguió:

-Era un estudiante de derecho, unos cursos por encima del mío, por consiguiente unos años mayor que yo. Mis profesores, viendo mis malas calificaciones y el peligro de que perdiera la beca, me obligaron a tomar clases extras y Laurent fue el elegido para tal cometido.

Yo nunca había estado enamorada y él era el hombre perfecto. Cariñoso, atento, me cuidaba, me animaba a continuar... Finalmente empezamos una relación. Yo volvía a ser feliz, tenía otra vez ganas de vivir, de estudiar. Fueron dos años muy felices. Él se graduaba ese año, y a mí me quedaban aún dos, pero decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. A mí no me gustaba mucho la abogacía, no tenía la vocación. Yo prefería cocinar, coger los alimentos y crear, pero él me animaba, me apoyaba y me ayudaba a continuar, argumentando que ser cocinera no era ningún porvenir. Yo le hacía caso, pero en mis ratos libres, me escapaba y me encerraba en la cocina...

Todo iba estupendamente, hasta que apareció Jane. Su compañera en el bufete. Ambos se graduaron al mismo tiempo, pero en distintas universidades y ambos fueron seleccionados para empezar en uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos.

Desde el principio encajaron. Se llevaban muy bien, formaban un gran equipo...

Para resumir, -dijo Bella abriendo los ojos y mirando a Edward-. Laurent, empezó a dudar, ella aprovechó sus momentos de debilidad y lo embaucó. Todo hubiera estado bien si me hubiera dicho la verdad, yo lo habría entendido, claro que hubiera sido un duro golpe, pero la mentira fue peor. Estuvo jugando conmigo 6 meses, hasta que una noche los descubrí en mi casa. Jane no se conformó con ganar, sino que a cada momento que podía me restregaba su felicidad y hacía ver ante todos que la había elegido a ella, humillándome cada vez que podía. Y él no decía nada... Victoria me recordó a ella, cuando la vi por primera vez, su intención era hacerte pasar un mal rato, restregarte su felicidad... Me invadió la rabia y en cierta forma decidí vengarme de todas la s Janes del mundo, ayudándote, haciendo que por una vez, Victoria no se saliera con la suya.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Siguen juntos?

-¿Tú que crees? Al tiempo, Jane conoció a otro que era mejor partido que Laurent, nada más y nada menos que uno de los socios del bufete y Laurent quedó en el olvido...

Volvió a buscarme, pero ya era tarde. Nunca le voy a perdonar el haberme engañado.

Tras la ruptura con Laurent, empecé a ir a un psicólogo. Poco a poco fui ganando autoestima, viendo que no era tan malo estar sola. Decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida. Abandoné los estudios de abogacía que no me hacían feliz y volví a la casa de mis padres. Fue doloroso por todos los recuerdos, pero lo superé y salí adelante. Cuando conseguí ahorrar un poco monté el Eclipse, y la verdad que desde entonces todo me ha ido bastante bien.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento las olas empezaron a lamer la manta, cada vez llegando más algo, próximas a engullir la pequeña cala.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Dijo Edward recogiendo la manta y tirando de la mano de Bella que no había soltado desde que ella empezara con su historia.

-No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.

Dijo Bella consultando su reloj.

-He estado hablando horas.

-Vamos.

Dijo Edward tirando de su mano hacia la moto.

Bella no habló mucho durante el viaje. Cada vez se sentía más culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, por engañar de esa forma a la familia y los amigos de Edward, además estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, y sabía que él no sentía lo mismo, sólo tenían un trato, algo ventajoso para los dos, pero nada más. El amor siempre lo complicaba todo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Ya sólo quedaban dos días para la boda, así que mientras controlara sus sentimientos, no tenía porqué pasar nada. Se dijo para auto convencerse.

Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba silenciosa. Con mucho sigilo se fueron a la habitación y se acostaron uno al lado del otro en silencio.

-Vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que madrugar para la dichosa carrera de canoas. -Dijo Edward apagando la luz-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. -Dijo Bella-. Y Edward...

-¿Si?

-Mañana me toca a mi preguntar.


	11. Capítulo 10

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Mucho antes de lo esperado, el despertador sonó llevándose consigo los jirones de sueño de Bella y Edward. Cuando bajaron a desayunar, ya todos se encontraban allí en silencio.

-¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis anoche tortolitos?

Dijo Emmet.

Edward y Bella se miraron con complicidad y Edward comentó:

-Bien. Estuvimos cenando en "La casa de cristal". Y luego dimos un paseo en moto.

-Seguro que te gustó mucho "La casa de cristal", Bella. Es nuestro restaurante favorito. -Señaló Rosalie-. Allí fue donde Emmet me pidió que me casara con él.

-No me lo habías dicho Edward. -Dijo Bella fingiendo indignarse.

-Es que sabía que a Rosalie le gustaría contártelo ella. ¿Y vosotros como lo pasastéis?

-Fue muy divertido. -Dijo Jasper. Antes estuvimos de copas, así que cuando llegamos, todos estábamos ya más desinhibidos...

-Sí. -Agregó Alice-. Os perdisteis a Emmet imitando a Madonna con "Like a Virgin".

-Pues anda que vosotros dos haciendo de Olivia Newton-Jones y John Travolta...

-¿Jasper, haciendo de John Travolta? Siento haberme perdido eso.

Dijo Bella riéndose.

-No, habéis entendido mal...

Dijo Rosalie conteniendo la risa.

-Alice fue la que hizo de John Travolta y Jasper de Olivia Newton-Jones.

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

Señaló Jasper para cambiar de tema, pues se sentía algo incómodo.

-Me despido de Ann y salimos.

Dijo Rosalie saliendo por la puerta.

Se reunieron con los demás en el parque, cerca del embarcadero.

Bella agradeció en secreto que ese día Victoria y James hubieran decidido hacer novillos, pues así podría relajarse más. Ya estaba bastante tensa con tener que montar en canoa.

Uno de los encargados del embarcadero, les explicó cómo se iba a organizar el concurso.

Iban a participar por parejas, porque el instructor aseguró que era lo más fácil para los principiantes.

Al ser una competición por parejas, Tania quedó sola, pero el instructor se ofreció a acompañarla, prometiendo no darle ventaja.

Los participantes fueron uno a uno poniéndose los chalecos salvavidas y montándose en su respectiva canoa. Edward y Bella fueron los últimos.

Cuando todos estaban preparados, dio comienzo la carrera. Bella sumergió la pala y empezó a remar, pero Edward lo hacía en otro sentido y no avanzaban mucho...

Bella miró a ambos lados. Los demás estaban teniendo el mismo problema. Ninguna pareja había conseguido avanzar mucho más de un par de metros, aquello era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

-¿Habías montado antes en canoa?

Le preguntó Edward.

-No la verdad es que no. En este viaje estoy haciendo un montón de cosas nuevas. Me muero por contárselo a Jacob para que deje de darme la tabarra. Pero, por si no te acuerdas hoy me toca preguntar a mí.

-Vale, vale. -Dijo Edward rindiéndose-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Si lo de camarero fue sólo para hacerle un favor a un amigo, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Fuiste a la universidad?

-Sí. Estudié Ciencias Económicas. Y cuando me gradué empecé a trabajar en la bolsa. Ya sabes decidir cuando comprar acciones, cuando venderlas. Era bastante bueno en mi trabajo, gané e hice ganar mucho dinero a muchas personas. Pero supongo que me pasó como a ti. Me di cuenta que eso no era lo que realmente quería. Era un trabajo muy estresante, siempre viviendo al límite, no tenía tiempo para estar con mis seres queridos, no tenía tiempo para hacer otra cosa... así que decidí dejarlo. Eso fue poco antes de la boda. Victoria no estaba de acuerdo. Decía que tenía un don natural y que no debería desaprovecharlo. Que en unos cuantos años más podía llegar a ser multimillonario, pero aquello no me importaba... Como has visto, mi familia tiene dinero suficiente para vivir bien y yo tengo mis ahorros. Por ahora, no he decidido que hacer. ¿He satisfecho tu curiosidad? ¿O quieres saber más cosas?

-¿Sigues amando a Victoria?

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Bella se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado. Así que intentó rectificar:

-Lo siento, perdona, no tenía que haberte preguntado eso.

Pero Edward contestó:

-La odié cuando me dejó. Antes de venir, pensaba que no iba a poder enfrentarme a ella, que cuando la viera, volvería a recordar todo lo que la quería, pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que no la quiero. Que no siento ya nada por ella, ni siquiera odio, sólo indiferencia.

Bella se alegró al escuchar aquella respuesta, pero no se permitió pensar mucho en ello, no quería ponerse a analizar en ese momento sus sentimientos por Edward.

-¿Has terminado?

-La verdad es que no. Me siento muy mal por estar mintiendo a tu familia y a tus amigos, Edward. ¿Qué van a pensar cuando se enteren de la verdad? ¿Cuando le digas que hemos roto?

-No te preocupes. Les voy a contar la verdad y les diré que tú no tienes nada que ver. Que yo te he metido en este lío y tú sólo me has seguido la corriente para hacerme un favor.

-De todos modos...

Justo en ese momento oyeron un grito triunfal, Kate y Garret habían llegado a la meta y estaban celebrándolo, gritando de entusiasmo.

De pronto la canoa en la que estaban Bella y Edward volcó, Emmet y Rosalie iban discutiendo sobre quién tenía la culpa de que no avanzaran y se habían chocado con la de Edward y Bella, provocando que cayeran al agua. En venganza, Edward volcó la canoa de Rosalie y Emmet y ambos acabaron también remojados. Los demás que estaban observándolos estallaron en carcajadas, y los cuatro que flotaban en mitad lago rieron a su vez, empezando a nadar hacia la orilla.

Por la tarde, era la sesión en el spa. Acontecimiento esperado por todas las chicas, menos por Bella. Sabía que cuando estuvieran a solas, las chicas le preguntarían por su relación con Edward y este hecho la ponía muy nerviosa. Esperaba que Alice le echara una mano.

Mientras ellas se dedicaban a mimarse, los chicos habían quedado para jugar un partido de fútbol.

Se repartieron en dos coches: en uno iban Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Bella y en el otro, las mujeres de la familia Denali: Kate, Carmen, Tania y Victoria. Cuando llegaron al centro, fueron recibidas por una chica alta, con el pelo rubio y largo, muy maquillada y que vestía un uniforme negro.

-¿Kate Denali y sus acompañantes?

Preguntó de modo eficiente.

-Sí. Yo soy Kate.

Dijo adelantándose.

-Sino me equivoco, tenían reservada una sesión completa, -dijo mientras revisaba el ordenador-.

-Si son tan amables, acompáñenme a los vestuarios.

La recepcionista las llevó a través de un pasillo a la zona de vestuarios y les indicó se quedaran en traje de baño y en chanclas. Bella iba observándolo todo a su paso. Las instalaciones eran muy lujosas. Con suelos y paredes de mármol blanco, que relucía. Las chicas se cambiaron, mientras la recepcionista esperaba pacientemente.

El programa consta, de manicura, pedicura, limpieza facial, depilación, envoltura corporal de chocolate y masaje relajante. Las dividiremos en dos grupos para que estén más cómodas.

Para alivio de Bella, en su grupo estaban Rosalie, Alice y Kate. En primer lugar, empezaron con la depilación, la peor parte según la chica que atendió a Bella.

Era una morena pequeña de pelo corto y rasgos afilados muy charlatana, que para gran alegría de Bella llevó todo el peso de la conversación mientras ella sólo tenía que asentir o negar de vez en cuando sin prestar mucha atención. Aunque todas estaban en la misma habitación, había paneles que dividían la estancia en varios cubículos para darle privacidad a las clientas. Bella oía a la demás hablar con la chica que les hacía a ellas la depilación. La chica que atendía a Bella era rápida y eficiente y acabó con todo el vello no deseado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Ya ha pasado lo peor. -Le dijo-. Lo demás seguro que te gustará.

Cuando las otras acabaron fueron conducidas a otra habitación para empezar con la pedicura. En este caso estaban sentadas todas juntas, Kate charlaba animadamente sobre los detalles de la boda, la distribución de las mesas, los centros de flores, los nervios que tenía, el viaje de luna de miel y, por una vez, Bella se alegró de oír todos esos detalles, e incluso prestó atención, contenta de no tener que responder a preguntas incómodas.

La chica que le hacía la pedicura le preguntó qué color prefería y eligió rojo para que fuera a juego con su vestido.

Cuando acabaron con los pies pasaron a las manos, en este caso, eligió la manicura francesa, al igual que las otras chicas.

Poco a poco, la tarde fue deslizándose, pero al contrario de lo que Bella había pensado no fue ninguna tortura, se sentía cómoda con las chicas y que te mimaran, tampoco estaba mal de vez en cuando, para variar.

Pasaron a la limpieza facial y después a la envoltura en chocolate, volviendo a la habitación dividida en cubículos y Bella casi se durmió mientras las manos expertas de Cindy la masajeaban y relajaban la tensión de sus músculos.

Tras una ducha, volvieron a encontrarse todas en la sala de espera del centro, comentando entre risas, lo relajadas que se sentían. Y a pesar de que le costaba trabajo reconocerlo en su fuero interno, Bella estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

Se despidieron de las chicas de la familia Denali en la puerta del spa, deseándole a Kate que los nervios la dejaran dormir.

Durante el camino de regreso no hablaron mucho, estaban relajadas y disfrutaron de las vistas. En casa, los hombres de la familia Denali, se habían ido ya, y los chicos les habían preparado la cena.

Cenaron entre risas, comentando sus respectivas tardes y hablando de la boda que era al día siguiente. Y tras la cena, cada cual se fue a su habitación para estar descansados para el gran acontecimiento.


	12. Capítulo 11

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO ONCE**

Algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, al principio era una sensación agradable, como el roce de una pluma, pero poco a poco, pasó a ser molesto, provocándole ganas de estornudar. Lentamente abrió un ojo, cerrándolo al instante por el exceso de luz. Parpadeó un par de veces, dando tiempo a que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la nueva luminosidad y enfocaran.

Bella yacía muy cerca de él. Con el cuerpo casi pegado al suyo y el rostro vuelto hacia él. Se quedó unos instantes mirándola, admirando la curva de su nariz, sus labios llenos, sus párpados cerrados y su pelo desparramado por la almohada y entonces se dio cuenta que aquello que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz era un mechón de pelo de su compañera de cama. Suavemente lo apartó y se concentró en su cuerpo. En mitad de la noche debía de haber tenido calor, por tenía las sábanas apartadas, dejándola expuesta a la mirada de Edward. El problema era ese pijama pensó él. Un pijama tan recatado, que no dejaba asomar ni un leve rastro de su cremosa piel. Se quedó unos minutos más mirándola, sin verla en realidad, pues un centenar de pensamientos ocupaba su mente. En los últimos días le había cogido mucho cariño. La tarde anterior, en la que habían estado separados la había echado mucho de menos. Y cuando marcaba un gol o hacía una jugada realmente espectacular, sólo podía pensar en que ojalá Bella hubiera estado allí para verlo. Se había dado cuenta que le gustaba y mucho. Le gustaba su pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo... Incluso le gustaba su forma de ser, le gustaba ese punto de descaro que tenía para enfrentarse a los demás, le gustaba lo bien que había encajado en su familia. Parecía una más, parecía que sus hermanos y cuñados la conocían de toda la vida y había observado muchos gestos de complicidad entre su hermana Alice, su cuñada Rosalie y "su" Bella. Incluso Ann la adoraba. Y Bella lejos de perder la paciencia por las travesuras de una niña tan pequeña, jugaba con ella y le consentía todos sus caprichos.

Cuánto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que Bella era la mujer indicada para él. Una mujer independiente, íntegra, responsable, una mujer que había pasado por muchas cosas y había sido capaz de salir de todas. La compañera ideal.

-¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

Preguntó Bella con voz somnolienta, estirándose un poco.

Edward salió de su ensoñación para responder:

-No. Claro que no.

-Como no parabas de mirarme...

Edward decidió cambiar de tema.

-Hoy es el gran día. ¿Preparada?

-No me gustan mucho las bodas...

-¿Tiene eso que ver con que casi te rompes la cabeza en una de ellas?

-Para nada. No me gustaban desde antes. La mayoría son un negocio. La gente se casa para lucirse, para demostrar algo ante los demás e invita a un montón de gente, gente que ni siquiera aprecia, pero que con su contribución, hará que los novios sean un poco más ricos, o que, en el peor de los casos, monten una fiesta por todo lo alto, en los que ser el centro de atención, sin ningún coste para sus bolsillos.

-Vaya... No lo había visto nunca así. ¿Y dónde queda el amor en todo eso?

-El amor no existe. No sé como aún no te has dado cuenta. El amor es algo que nos venden desde pequeños, algo a lo que nos obligan a aspirar, y si no lo consigues, o no te conformas con lo que se presenta, te flagelan durante toda tu vida, por no ser como los demás. Por no ser un borrego más que sigue al rebaño hacia el altar.

-No sabía que estabas tan resentida, -dijo Edward preocupado-. El otro día no me diste esa impresión. Pensé que habías superado ya lo de Laurent.

-Por supuesto que lo he superado. -Dijo ella indignada-. Simplemente es que no creo en el amor, el amor es para adolescentes, que se ponen nerviosas porque el chico que les gusta pasa por su lado y las mira, o para señoras casadas mayores, que se refugian en las novelas románticas por no ver que se han casado con el ogro, en lugar de con el príncipe.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que lo que comparte la gente no es real? ¿Qué mis padres, por ejemplo, no sea aman? ¿O Rosalie y Emmet? ¿O Jasper y Alice? ¿Kate y Garret? Podría darte miles de ejemplos.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Estoy diciendo que el concepto de amor que nos quieren inculcar desde pequeños, el que nos venden las películas de Disney es sólo un mito. Afortunadamente, hoy día, nadie se muere por nadie. En la actualidad, Romeo hubiera seguido sin Julieta, hubiera trabajado, hubiera vivido y quizás hubiera conocido mejor a Rosalinda y ya jamás se hubiera acordado de Julieta.

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo. -Dijo Edward levantándose-. Yo he vivido con mis padres y sé que se profesan verdadero amor, y sé que si un día alguno de los dos falta, el otro se quedará vacío, podrán vivir, pero llevarán una existencia estéril y siempre tendrán un vacío que ni sus hijos, ni sus nietos podrán llenar. Creo que aunque no lo reconozcas sigues resentida y tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de volver a dejar entrar a alguien en tu corazón. Tienes miedo de volver a salir herida. De ilusionarte, y que esa persona resulte ser otro Laurent que no tenga ningún escrúpulo en engañarte.

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?

-Dijo Bella molesta.

-No hace falta ser psicólogo para ver lo que es obvio. ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido desde que rompiste con Laurent? ¿A ver si acierto? ¿Ninguna?

Bella se cruzó de brazos enfadada y no dijo nada.

-El que calla otorga.

-Sea como fuere, de todas formas no es asunto tuyo. No eres nada mío. Así que si no te importa, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, que esté fingiendo ser tu novia para hacerte un favor, no significa que tengas derecho a meterte en mi vida.

Y levantándose de la cama, entró al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dando la conversación por finalizada.

Edward decidió dejarla sola, se sentía frustrado. Pensaba que Bella estaba empezando a sentir algo por él, pero sólo se engañaba a sí mismo. Tenía mucho resentimiento dentro, y hasta que no se librara de él, no sería capaz de sentir nada por nadie. Se arregló en baño de invitados y bajó a desayunar, todavía malhumorado.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

La suave voz de Jasper venía desde la puerta.

Edward se llevaba muy bien con su cuñado, aunque no era una persona muy habladora, Jasper tenía la capacidad de intuir el estado de ánimo de los demás con sólo mirarlos.

-Bella y yo hemos discutido.

-Es obvio por la cara que traes.

-Es una mujer muy testaruda...

-Todas las mujeres son testarudas. -Dijo sirviendo dos cafés y ofreciéndole uno. -Al principio Alice me volvía loco. Siempre tiene que salirse con la suya, pero con el tiempo esa cualidad suya me parece adorable. He aprendido a sobrellevarla, y cuando te acostumbras no es tan malo.

-Ya... pero es que esto es un poco más complicado.

-Seguro que tiene arreglo, todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte. Los humanos somos una especie rara, se nos presentan miles de oportunidades en la vida y las dejamos pasar, y cuando ya es tarde, nos arrepentimos. Yo creo que es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho cosas, que de no haberlas hecho, ¿no crees?

Edward quedó confuso, no sabía si su hermana le había hablado a Jasper sobre su relación con Bella, y por un instante, estuvo tentado a decírselo, pero al final no se decidió. Y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Un consejo. Ve y discúlpate. Aunque no hayas hecho nada. Aunque creas que no tienes la culpa. La mente de las mujeres es más compleja que la nuestra, por eso son más inteligentes, aunque si me preguntan, lo negaré. Seguramente has tocado una fibra sensible y por eso está molesta. Aprovecha los días que os quedan aquí, no merece la pena estar mosqueados cuando uno está rodeado de tanta belleza.

-Gracias Jasper. -Dijo Edward más animado-. No sabía que eras tan filósofo.

-Hay gente, que se dedica a hablar y hablar, dicen lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, y hay otras personas, como yo, que nos dedicamos a observar, a analizar las cosas y cuando llegamos a una conclusión, pensada y meditada, la expresamos. Ninguna de las dos formas es la mejor, simplemente son diferentes. Y ahora, termínate ese café y ve a arreglar las cosas con tu chica.

No le dio tiempo a terminar el café porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió y apareció Bella.

-Buenos días Jasper.

-Buenos días, Bella. Me voy a disfrutar la poca paz que me queda. Alice tiene planes para toda la mañana y creo que te incluyen a ti. Así que te aconsejo que desayunes fuerte y cuanto antes. Calculo que le queda media hora, para volver loca a toda la casa...

Dijo riendo y saliendo por la puerta.

-Bella..., -ella levantó la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada fría-. Siento mucho lo que te he dicho. De verdad que lo siento. Tienes razón, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida. No quiero pasar enfadado contigo todo el día. Sé que he hecho mal y te prometo que nunca más voy a meterme donde no me llaman. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Bella lo pensó durante un momento, realmente era muy difícil seguir enfadada y fingir delante de los demás que todo iba bien. Además esos minutos a solas en el baño, le habían servido para reconocer que Edward llevaba razón y que su enfado era precisamente por eso, porque la había calado, había dado de lleno con su problema.

-Esta bien. -Dijo al fin-. Todo está arreglado. Seguiremos fingiendo como hasta ahora. Menos mal que ya sólo queda un día, estoy agotada de fingir.

-Jamás podré agradecértelo. -Dijo Edward.

-Ya se me ocurrirá alguna manera... ¿Qué te parece servidumbre eterna?

-Creo que entonces estoy condenado.

Jasper no exageraba, Alice la había montado y bien. Su habitación era un verdadero salón de belleza, no tenía nada que envidiar al que habían visitado el día anterior. La dulce muchacha, había dado paso a un general que impartía órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

-Bella, tu vestido. Dáselo a Sue que lo planche y vuelve aquí. ¡Ya!

-No le hagas caso -le dijo Rosalie- siempre se pone un poco histérica con estos eventos, el día que ella se case no quiero ni pensar como será la cosa. Te aconsejo que le hagas caso en todo, es la mejor manera de sobrellevarla. Tú déjate hacer y con la mente viaja a tu lugar feliz, es lo que yo hago.

Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Su lugar feliz siempre había sido el restaurante, justo antes de abrir. Con todas las mesas colocadas, las flores en su sitio, la cocina reluciente... Había luchado mucho por conseguirlo y le encantaba llegar antes que los demás, pasearse entre las hileras de mesas montadas, sólo con las luces de emergencia encendidas y observar, observar los frutos de su esfuerzo. Se encontraba allí, mientras Alice le hacía algo en el pelo, pero de repente, como si de un fantasma se tratase, su mente voló y el escenario cambió. Ahora se encontraba en la cala que desaparecía al subir la marea. En aquél lugar propio de un cuento, al que Edward la había llevado y no estaba sola. El propio Edward aparecía en su lugar feliz, tumbado a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y hablando de sus vidas. Intentó volver al restaurante, pero Edward se empeñaba tercamente en agarrarle la mano y acompañarla. Decidió no luchar más y se quedó allí en la pequeña cala, mientras Alice la convertía en una princesa de cuento.

-Ya puedes vestirte Bella. Es casi la hora.

-Dijo Alice dando un último retoque al maquillaje.

-¿Podrías, por favor, echarme una mano con Ann?

Preguntó Rosalie, ya está lista, pero no me deja a mí terminar.

-Dijo Rosalie.

-Claro. Me pongo el vestido y los zapatos y vuelvo.

Bella había elegido para la boda un vestido sobrio de color rojo. De tirantes y escote de pico, ajustado a la cintura por un fruncido. La falda caía casi hasta el suelo, recta. Los zapatos y el bolso eran plateados, a juego.

Bella odiaba los bolsos de las bodas, era imposible llevar nada en ellos, parecía que sólo servían para adornar...

Terminó de vestirse y se dio un último vistazo en el gran espejo del cuarto de baño que compartía con Edward. No lo había vuelto a ver desde que se disculpara en la cocina, se suponía que estaría arreglándose con los demás chicos y que se reunirían todos en el salón para salir juntos hacia la ceremonia. Había decidido que no iba a dejar que lo que había dicho esa mañana le afectara. Iba a ser la novia perfecta, ya que era su última actuación, por lo menos iba a ser estelar.

Alice había hecho un gran trabajo con ella. Mejor incluso que el que hizo para la cena en casa de los Denali.

En el pelo le había hecho un semirrecogido muy original y el resto del pelo caía por su espalda liso. El maquillaje era suave, aunque había conseguido destacar sus ojos de forma espectacular, haciendo que parecieran inmensos, con pestañas que se alargaban hasta el infinito.

Estaba poniéndose los pendientes, una reliquia familiar cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente.

Edward se quedó observándola extasiado, sin palabras, mirándola desde cada ángulo.

-Estas preciosa.

Dijo cuando pudo articular palabra al fin.

-Gracias, todo es obra de tu hermana Alice. Tú también estás muy bien.

Y más que bien, pensó Bella. El traje negro le sentaba a la perfección y la camisa roja también. No llevaba corbata.

-Ahora entiendo porque Alice me dijo que me pusiera la camisa roja. Era para que fuéramos conjuntados. Le encantan todas esas cosas. Si no me equivoco el vestido de Rosalie es azul, como la camisa de Emmet y el de Alice violeta, como la de Jasper.

Bella rió al caer en la cuenta de ese detalle.

-Vengo a traerte una cosa. Es un collar, perteneció a mi abuela.

Dijo mientras abría un estuche.

-Es precioso. -Dijo Bella, pero no puedo ponérmelo. No tengo derecho.

-Claro que sí. Esme me lo ha dado para que te lo pongas. No querrás hacerle ese feo, ¿verdad?

-Es que para Esme esto tiene un significado distinto, ella cree que de verdad soy tu pareja.

-No importa lo que ella crea, por favor, póntelo. Sé que si no lo llevas se sentirá mal.

-Bueno... -Dijo Bella dudosa, dándose la vuelta y retirándose el pelo para que Edward pudiera ponérselo.

Cuándo él se acercó volvió a sentir como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban a flor de piel, como conseguía que se estremeciera con el sólo roce de sus dedos.

Antes de lo que los dos hubieran deseado, Edward acabó de abrochar el collar y se retiró.

-Tengo..., tengo que ir a ocuparme de Ann. -Dijo Bella todavía afectada-.

-Vale nos vemos abajo. Dijo Edward saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Bella respiró hondo, intentó recomponerse y partió hacia la habitación de Alice para entretener a la niña y que Rosalie pudiera estar lista a tiempo.

-Con dos coches es suficiente.

Dijo Carlisle, mientras intentaban organizarse para partir hacia la ceremonia.

-Vale, yo tengo que llevar el mío para la sillita de Ann. -Dijo Emmet.

-Entonces está decidido. Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Ann se van el coche de Emmet. Y Bella y Edward con Esme y conmigo.

-¿Sabes dónde es la ceremonia Bella?

-Pues la verdad es que no.

Contestó sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por no haber mostrado más interés.

-Es en un antiguo palacio medieval. Lo han restaurado y convertido en hotel y ahora se usa para todo tipo de eventos. Tanto la ceremonia como la cena se van a llevar a cabo en los jardines. Es un sitio maravilloso, propio de un cuenta de hadas. Ya lo verás.

Bella sintió cierto interés. Nunca había estado en un castillo y tenía ganas de ver cómo lo habían restaurado, si habían conservado mucho del original o no. Esperaba que así fuera.

Cuando llegaron, entregaron las llaves al aparcacoches y bajaron del vehículo. Edward la tomó al instante de la mano, al igual que Carlisle a Esme y juntos se acercaron a los demás que los esperaban cerca de la entrada.

La entrada, al menos si era la original, porque tuvieron que cruzar un puente levadizo para pasar el foso, que contenía oscuras aguas. Bella estaba maravillada.

En la entrada había un camarero que se encargó de acompañarlos hasta la zona dónde se celebraría la ceremonia.

En una esquina del gran jardín habían montado un altar rodeado de flores silvestres y al que se accedía a través de una alfombra roja. A ambos lados de la alfombra se encontraban las sillas, blancas, con un lazo rojo. Ya había algunas personas sentadas en su lugar, esperando. Bella levantó la vista, y vio que a sus espaldas estaba la impresionante fortaleza, como un guardián que vigilara todos sus pasos. El castillo tenía dos torreones, que según Edward habían sido reconvertidas en las suites de lujo, en una de ellas, Kate y Garret, pasarían su noche de bodas antes de partir a Egipto de luna de miel.

Los Cullen tenían asignadas las sillas de la primera fila. Poco a poco las demás sillas también fueron ocupadas, conforme se iba acercando la hora del enlace. Llegó el novio acompañado de su padrino y esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa a que se le uniera su futura esposa.

Rosalie salió de su sitio para acompañar a Ann a su lugar, pues la niña sería la encargada de ir derramando pétalos de flores por delante de la novia.

Por fin, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Ann con paso indeciso avanzó por la alfombra tirando pétalos de rosa. Tuvo unos cuantos traspiés que provocaron la risa de la audiencia. Cuando llegó al final, Emmet la esperaba para cogerla en brazos y darle un beso, lleno de orgullo.

Y justo después empezaron los suspiros y los murmullos atenuados por la marcha nupcial, pero aún así audibles.

-Ohhhh...

-Está preciosa...

Kate fue avanzando del brazo de Eleazar con paso lento y una sonrisa en los labios. No veía a nadie, sólo a su futuro marido que la esperaba al final.

Cuándo llegó la marcha dejó de sonar y empezó a oficiarse la ceremonia. Bella no prestó mucha atención a las palabras que se dijeron, no podía apartar la vista de la cara de felicidad de Kate y de la devoción con la que miraba a su futuro esposo. Lástima que aquello no fuera para siempre, tarde o temprano, esa mirada de adoración cambiaría dando paso a una mirada de odio.

Se regañó a sí misma por sus pensamientos. Había decidido ser la novia perfecta, así que se agarró al brazo de Edward y prestó atención a los sí quiero y el beso final.

Todos aplaudieron y felicitaron a los novios que iban a hacerse fotos para inmortalizar el momento y se reunirían con ellos después.

-Voy a ver en qué mesa estamos.

Dijo Alice.

Se acercó al cartel dónde se explicaba la distribución de las mesas y soltó un gruñido de impaciencia.

-¡Mierda! Nos han puesto juntos.

-¿Ese es el problema?

Dijo Edward divertido.

-No, es que también nos han puesto con la bruja de Victoria y su marido.

Todos observaron a Edward para ver su reacción incluida Bella. Pero él no pareció afectado.

-Supongo que Kate no puedo cuadrar las mesas de otra manera. No dejemos que eso nos afecte. ¿Qué os parece si vamos por una copa y brindamos por los recién casados?

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que brindaba por la felicidad de los novios... Bella ya había perdido la cuenta. No era una persona bebedora, pero aquella noche tenía a Victoria sentada justo enfrente de ella, y parecía más interesada en Bella y Edward y en su comportamiento, que en la boda de su hermana.

Edward no le prestaba atención, se dedicaba a charlar con sus hermanos y cuñados, a vigilar a Ann y a atender a Bella como todo buen novio haría.

Los novios volvieron pronto, paseándose entre los invitados, charlando un rato con todos ellos y agradeciéndoles su asistencia. Tras lanzar Kate el ramo, que fue parar a las manos de una muy ilusionada Alice, dio comienzo oficialmente la cena.

La comida era exquisita y la bebida aún más. El vino blanco entraba muy bien y Bella iba ya por la sexta copa al servir los postres.

Victoria la ponía nerviosa, la hacía sentir incómoda, por lo que decidió actuar y marcar un poco el territorio, aprovechando que Edward estaba comiéndose su tarta de chocolate.

-Cariño, -dijo- ven.

-Edward quedó extrañado, pero supo reaccionar bien y se acercó a ella.

-Espera, -dijo cogiendo una servilleta- tienes un poco de tarta aquí. -Dijo limpiándole suavemente la comisura de los labios.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, ahora ya está mejor para hacer esto.

Y poniendo sus manos en el cuello de él, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó.

Los demás rieron, menos Victoria y James.

Los postres fueron el preludio al baile nupcial. Apagaron las luces, y los novios bailaron bajo la luz de las bengalas que sostenían los invitados.

Durante el baile de los novios, Edward tenía agarrada a Bella de la cintura, por detrás y ella apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de él.

-¿Vamos con ellos? Le susurró Edward en el oído.

Y Bella se dio la vuelta y lo cogió de la espalda uniéndose con los novios y las demás parejas que bailaban.

El baile había acabado y Bella se sentía un poco mareada, por lo que Edward la llevó a sentarse.

Bella pidió una botella de champán a un camarero que pasaba por allí y cuando se la llevó le dijo a Edward:

-Ven, acompáñame.

De la mano dieron la vuelta a los jardines, alejándose de la fiesta.

-¡Por los novios! Dijo Bella dando un trago de champán directamente de la botella. Ahora tú.

Edward la imitó y así entre risas y brindis acabaron con la botella de champán.

Bella se había emborrachado en pocas ocasiones, pero esa era una de ellas. Parecía como si flotase, como si ella no estuviera allí, como si viera su cuerpo desde fuera actuar por cuenta propia. Así se vio diciéndole a Edward, llévame a casa.

-¿Estás segura?

Dijo él intentando pensar lejos de la neblina de champán que embotaba sus sentidos.

-Muy segura. -Dijo pegándose a su cuerpo y mordiéndole suavemente el labio.

Se dirigieron a la entrada, tomaron y taxi y sin despedirse de nadie, partieron a la casa.


	13. Capítulo 12

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO DOCE**

Un travieso rayo de sol se coló por una rendija que existía entre las cortinas, impactando en el rostro de Bella, al principio era agradable sentir el calor, pero cuando el astro rey siguió su imparable ascenso y cambió el ángulo de incidencia de sus rayos, la agradable sensación pasó a no ser tan agradable, al impactar de lleno en los párpados cerrados de la chica, que parpadeó un par de veces, evaporándose así los últimos vestigios del sueño. Como era habitual, esos últimos días, sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de Edward y la mano de éste descansaba perezosamente cerca de su cintura, como si se hubiera dormido acariciándola. El resto del cuerpo del hombre, yacía perezosamente sobre su lado de la cama, boca abajo, con el rostro vuelto hacia Bella y lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella lo observó, como hacía cada mañana, cuando se despertaba antes que él. Observó sus cabellos cobrizos, despeinados, con desordenados mechones cayendo entre sus ojos, siguió por la perfecta curva de su nariz, los labios, un poco entreabiertos debido al sueño, el cuello, la espalda ancha y fuerte...

Y casi se cae de la cama cuando al seguir con su escrutinio, pudo observar algo que ya intuía pero que ahora estaba comprobando. Lo perfecto que era su trasero, porque, aunque pareciera imposible, aparecía desnudo ante sus ojos. No tenía explicación para este hecho, pues Edward, dormía siempre con el pantalón del pijama. Se incorporó tratando de no despertarlo y observó la habitación. En ella reinaba el caos. Prácticamente todo el suelo, estaba cubierto por prendas de ropa, tanto masculinas como femeninas. Los zapatos aparecía desparejados, estando cada uno en una esquina de la habitación, todo sin orden ni concierto, como si la noche anterior no hubiesen prestado atención a dónde los dejaban. Le dolía la cabeza, mucho, sentía una punzada en las sienes que le impedía pensar con claridad. De repente se dio cuenta de que también tenía la boca seca, pastosa. Intentó recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero sólo había retazos inconexos de imágenes que no encajaban entre sí. Todos saliendo de la casa hacia la iglesia para la boda, la ceremonia, el jardín, la mesa dónde iban a cenar y que compartían con Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Tania, Victoria y James; el primer baile de los novios, ella y Edward bailando muy cerca, ella y Edward quitándose la ropa el uno al otro al llegar a la habitación...

En ese punto la punzada de dolor en su cabeza se hizo insoportable y dejó de intentar recordar nada más. Nerviosa se levantó para ir al cuarto de baño a echarse un poco de agua en la cara, pero se quedó paralizada junto a la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda. Ese fue el momento escogido por Edward para despertarse con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Buenas días preciosa. -Dijo aún sonriendo.

Y al ver que ella no le respondía y que estaba como paralizada se acercó a ella.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-Claro que no estoy bien, -casi chilló-. ¡Estoy desnuda! Dijo reaccionando y tapándose con la sábana.

-Ambos estamos desnudos. -y azorada apartó la vista de su glorioso cuerpo-. Y no recuerdo que ha pasado.

-¿No recuerdas nada? -Dijo él decepcionado.

-No mucho, sólo recuerdo que llegamos a la habitación, no sé muy bien como y que nos estábamos quitando la ropa, después de eso todo está muy borroso.

Esto no puedo estar pasando. -Dijo para convencerse a sí misma.

-Pero ha pasado. -Señaló él empezando a enfadarse.

-Pues no debería haber pasado. Esto es sólo una mentira, no es real.

-Puede que empezara así... -empezó a decir Edward, pero fue cortado por ella.

-Empezó y acabará así. Afortunadamente esta noche nos vamos y cada uno volverá a su vida. Y será como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Edward se sintió frustrado, molesto y decepcionado, pero solo dijo:

-Vale como quieras.

-Entonces todo aclarado, será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Y con esa frase desapareció tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, envuelta aun en la sábana de la cama y dejando a Edward sumido en un mar de dudas.

Bella se miró en el espejo del baño y observó su rostro. Una desconocida con ojeras le devolvió la mirada. Se lavó los dientes para intentar paliar el mal sabor de boca, pero apenas consiguió atenuarlo un poco. Decidió darse una ducha para despejarse. Edward tendría que esperar o irse al cuarto de baño de invitados.

Se tomó su tiempo debajo del chorro de agua caliente, forzando a su mente a recordar. Había bebido mucho, eso si lo recordaba. Había brindado varias veces por los novios y también le había gustado mucho el vino blanco.

Poco a poco fue haciéndose un hueco entre la neblina de su mente y empezó a recordar. Había sido ella la que le había pedido a Edward que la llevara a casa, ella la que lo había provocado. Y también había sido ella la que había buscado que aquello sucediera. Bueno había sido el alcohol, lo que la había hecho comportarse así. Bella negó con la cabeza. Era una tontería que se engañara a sí misma. Llevaba días sintiendo algo por Edward, sintiéndose atraída por él y el alcohol sólo había sido una excusa para conseguir lo que quería, una forma de justificar su comportamiento. De repente le entró el pánico. Se había enamorado de Edward, el juego se había convertido en realidad y aquello era muy malo porque él no sentía lo mismo. No estaba preparado, el abandono de Victoria había sido muy reciente y él no buscaba rehacer su vida con nadie, sólo buscaba una excusa para dejar de preocupar a su familia. Sólo había sido eso, una amiga haciéndole un favor, que tal colegiala inexperta había caído rendida a sus encantos, creyendo que los finales felices existían, cuando ya debería saber por propia experiencia, que no hay finales felices.

Cuando se atrevió a salir del baño, Edward se había ido, pero por la ventana abierta se oía un chapoteo, se asomó sin ser vista y se permitió un último vistazo de su cuerpo mientras él hacía largos para paliar su frustración. Recogió a toda prisa sus cosas en la maleta. Consultó el reloj y vio que eran las 11, si se daba prisa aún estaba a tiempo de coger el siguiente ferry que salía a las 12. Llamó a un taxi y mientras llegaba, escribió una nota de despedida para Edward y su familia.

Hizo la cama, el olor de las sábanos le trajo recuerdos muy vívidos de la noche anterior, pero los escondió en su cerebro, no podía pararse ahora a analizarlos. Terminó la cama, dio un último vistazo a la habitación y bajó las escaleras silenciosamente. Cuando subió al taxi se sentía segura, se había ido sin ser descubierta, pero su corazón se quedaba allí.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**CAPITULO TRECE**

_De la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser "la pobre Bella que siempre va sola a las bodas porque no es capaz de retener a ningún hombre por más de un mes…" a ser, dejando de lado todos mis principios, la protagonista de un cuento de hadas propio de la factoría Disney, con su príncipe azul y todo. ¿El problema? Que al igual que Cenicienta, cuando el reloj diera las doce y el ferry partiera, mi cuento acabaría, pero a diferencia del clásico, mi príncipe no vendría a buscarme con un zapato de cristal declarándome su eterno amor y yo tendría que volver a mi perfecta vida, que por cosas del destino, ya no me parecía tan perfecta..._

Si había conseguido lo que quería, huir sin que nadie se enterara, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Por que conforme más se alejaba el ferry de aquél lugar y más cerca estaba de su casa y de su perfecta vida se sentía peor?

Quizás fuera porque se había dado cuenta de que no era tan perfecta. Tenía dinero. Tenía éxito. Tenía amigos. Pero le faltaba algo muy importante, le faltaba amor. Y no sólo el amor de un hombre, le faltaba el calor de hogar, el sentirse parte de una familia otra vez, el pertenecer a alguien. Hasta entonces nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres, a su familia. Los Cullen se lo habían recordado, la habían aceptado como una más, como una hija más, como una hermana más y todo porque era la novia de Edward, pero no por ser ella misma, sino por el papel que estaba interpretando.

El destino era muy cruel, le había dado un retazo de lo que podía ser su vida, para luego quitárselo y dejarla anhelando algo que antes no tenía y que ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas durante el viaje, por todo lo que pudo ser y no fue. Pero al avistar el embarcadero se las secó, estiró la espalda y guardó en un cajón sus sentimientos, intentando ser otra vez la persona que era antes de que Edward y los Cullen se cruzaran en su camino.

Durante el viaje Edward la llamó varias veces, incluso Alice, pero apagó el teléfono, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. A ellos tendría que bastarle lo que le había dicho en la nota.

Que sentía mucho no poder despedirse de ellos, pero que había surgido un problema grave en el restaurante y la necesitaban urgentemente.

Sabía que Edward no se lo creería, conociéndolo seguro que había llamado a Jacob para comprobar si era verdad. Pero para su familia tendría que valer. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo quería alguien que se hiciera pasar por su novia para no preocuparlos y ella le había dado la excusa perfecta para irse sin poner en peligro su mentira.

Llegó a su casa, deshizo la maleta, se tomó una pastilla para aliviar el intenso dolor de cabeza y se acostó.

Se despertó presa de las pesadillas y no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. Se puso ropa cómoda, cogió las llaves y bajó al restaurante.

Todavía no era la hora de abrir, era ese momento que a ella le encantaba. Cuando todo estaba listo y en silencio. Cuando podía pasearse tranquilamente entre las mesas y pensar. Comprobó que en su ausencia todo había marchado bien. Sabía que podía confiar en Jacob. Y cuando se aproximaba la hora en la que su amigo llegaría se encerró en su despacho.

Allí también había llamado Edward, incluso había dejado un menaje, preocupado porque ella no le respondía y por la forma tan repentina en la que se había ido. No le contestó, aún no se sentía capaz.

Jacob llegó al fin, nada sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

-Veo que has hablado con Edward. -Dijo ella cuando observó el rostro carente de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Sí, me llamó para saber cuál era ese imprevisto tan grave que había hecho que tuvieras que partir sin despedirte.

-¿Y?

-No te preocupes, tú eres mi amiga antes que él y, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu comportamiento te he cubierto. Le he dicho que anoche entraron a robar y han causado algunos desperfectos. No ha quedado muy convencido, pero ha tenido que aceptar mi palabra. ¿Puedo saber que ha pasado?

-No es buen momento Jacob.

-Mira Bella, he mentido por ti a un amigo. Así que creo que al menos merezco una explicación. Me da igual que seas mi jefa, me da igual que puedas despedirme, me da igual que no sea buen momento, te exijo una explicación. De hecho, sino me la das soy yo el que dimito.

Bella puso cara de pánico. No podía perder también a Jacob. Así que suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Me he enamorado Jacob. Estoy enamorada de Edward.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Que él no me ama.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No... pero...

-¿Él sabe que lo amas?

-Yo no se lo he dicho...

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que suenas ridícula? No sabes si él siente lo mismo, de hecho por lo que dices, él ni siquiera sabe lo que tú sientes.

-Pero es que no lo sabes todo.

-¿Qué no sé? ¿Qué su ex-novia lo dejó a una semana de la boda hace menos de seis meses?

Bella abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Bella eres muy poco observadora. Edward y yo hemos trabado una fuerte amistad en estos meses. Me lo contó hace tiempo. Y si lo que te preocupa es que no lo haya superado no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Claro que lo ha superado.

-Pero..., pero... él quería que yo me hiciese por su novia para poner celosa a Victoria.

-Que yo sepa... él quería que te hicieses pasar por su novia para no preocupar a su familia.

Bella lo pensó unos instantes y recordó que efectivamente, Edward nunca había mencionado nada de Victoria. Sólo quería que su familia no se preocupara por él. Que se convencieran de que era feliz.

-Mira Bella. Lo siento, sé que esto te va a doler, pero creo que necesitas oírlo. Tu problema es que tienes miedo. Has visto lo que Edward te puede ofrecer y te ha entrado el pánico. Crees que todos los hombres son como Laurent, que todos estamos cortados por la misma tijera y no es verdad. Estoy de acuerdo en que los príncipes azules no existen, pero tampoco existen los ogros. De hecho no creo que tu quieras un príncipe azul. Bella, eres una mujer independiente, necesitas un compañero para que mate al dragón junto a ti, no alguien que mate al dragón para salvarte. Laurent se portó así contigo porque se lo permitiste, porque le diste todo el poder.

Creo que Edward es la persona indicada para estar a tu lado y luchar contigo y creo que por ser una cobarde puedes perderlo.

-Pero estás dando por hecho que Edward siente lo mismo por mi, que también está enamorado de mí.

-No sé como una persona tan inteligente como tú, puede ser a veces tan necia. ¿De verdad crees que Edward necesitaba a una mujer para convencer a su familia de que estaba bien? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que le apetecía estar contigo?

Bella se quedó callada pensando en lo que Jacob acababa de decirle.

-Bella, ¿de verdad crees que una persona a la que dejas sin trabajo y supuestamente le debes un favor te pida a cambio que seas su pareja en unas cuantas bodas para no tener que ir solo? Yo no he estado con vosotros estos días, pero piensa en cómo se ha comportado contigo y si ha tenido detalles sólo cuando había gente delante y os veían. Piensa en todo esto. -Terminó dándole un beso en la frente.- Voy a empezar a prepararlo todo para abrir.

Bella se quedó en su despacho mucho tiempo, pensando largo y tendido en su conversación con Jacob y en los días que había pasado en compañía de la familia Cullen. Jacob tenía razón en muchas cosas, Edward la había llevado a aquél lugar mágico, a la pequeña cala que desaparecía con las mareas y no había habido nadie allí para verlo, ni siquiera lo había mencionado cuando los demás le preguntaron que habían hecho mientras ellos estaban en el karaoke.

Siguió pensando un rato más, por las ventanas observó que ya había anochecido y el murmullo de voces de los clientes esperando para que le dieran mesa. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. Era una de las camareras Ángela.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto Bella. -Dijo-.

-Yo también. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Jacob me envía para decirte que te necesitan en la cocina. No sé que pasa hoy, pero estamos desbordados, están todas las mesas llenas y hay gente esperando que se queden libres. El cocinero no da a basto.

-Ahora mismo voy.

Bella se encaminó a la cocina, había decidido buscar mañana a Edward, iba a coger el ferry de nuevo y volver para hablar con él. Jacob tenía razón. Necesitaban aclarar muchas cosas, pero hoy tocaba trabajar.

Se puso el delantal y un gorro y empezó a cocinar. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, que no se acordaba por qué había dejado de hacerlo cuando se sentía tan bien. Le encantaba el olor de los platos recién cocinados, de los condimentos. Esa ligera variación de sabor que provocaba usar más o menos cantidad de cierta especia.

-Bella, unos clientes quieren felicitar a la cocinera. ¿Les hago pasar o vas tu a su mesa? -Dijo Ángela cuando entraba a recoger más platos.

-Ya salgo yo, ¿qué mesa es?

-Están en el reservado.

El restaurante contaba con un pequeño reservado para proporcionar intimidad, lo usaban rara vez, para reuniones de empresa o alguna celebración familiar.

Bella se dirigió al reservado arreglándose el delantal. Abrió la puerta que separaba la zona del reservado de las demás mesas y se quedó muda.

Allí, en su pequeño reservado estaban los Cullen al completo.

Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Ann y, por supuesto, Edward.

Y todos la miraban con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Edward estaba muy preocupado por como te fuiste esta mañana, y todos teníamos muchas ganas de conocer tu restaurante, así que lo hemos acompañado. -Dijo Alice.

-Sí... bueno... -Dijo poniéndose colorada, intentando recordar la excusa que Jacob les había dado-. Entraron a robar y ha habido algunos desperfectos, aunque no tantos como esperaba... lo hemos podido solucionar.

-Bella, lo saben. -Dijo Edward manteniendo las distancias porque no sabía como ella iba a reaccionar-. Se lo he contado todo cuando descubrí que te habías ido.

-Yo..., no sé que deciros... Lo siento mucho. Siento habeos engañado de esa forma...

-No tienes que preocuparte querida, -dijo Esme levantándose y abrazándola-. No has engañado a nadie. Lo sabíamos.

-¿Alice? Dijo Bella, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No, ella no nos lo contó.

-¿Edward entonces?

-Claro que no. Él se convenció al igual que tú de que nos estabais engañando a todos.

-Entonces no os entiendo.

-Me temo que fue Ann. -Dijo Rosalie-. Ya sabes que es como un papagayo y repite todo lo que oye. El primer día cuando os fuisteis a descansar la perdí de vista. Y como adora a Edward se fue a buscarlo y os oyó hablar mientras os contabais cosas que debíais saber. Luego, cuando por fin la encontré y volvimos a la piscina lo soltó y todos entendimos.

-¿Y por qué no dijisteis nada?

-Porque nos sentíamos culpables por haber presionado tanto a Edward para que creyera que tenía que inventarse algo así. Pero luego te conocimos... -Dijo Esme- Y nos gustaste mucho a todos. Te tomamos mucho cariño.

-¿Entonces no me tratabais tan bien porque creíais que era la novia de Edward?

Dijo Bella emocionada.

-Claro que no cariño. -Siguió Esme abrazándola-. Victoria también era la novia de Edward y nunca nos cayó bien a ninguno. No la soportábamos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a comer esa deliciosa comida que nos ha prometido Jacob, ¿me acompañáis? -Dijo Emmet.

Todos salieron tras él, dejando a Edward y ella solos y cerrando la puerta.

-Bella yo... Lo siento mucho. -Dijo Edward. Siento todo esto, siento el lío en el que te he metido, siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -Dijo ella esperanzada.

-Para que mi familia no se preocupara y creyera que era feliz.

-Ah. -Dijo Bella-.

-Pareces decepcionada.

-Eso es porque tal vez esperaba otra respuesta.

-¿Qué respuesta?

-No sé otra...

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno a otro, los dos se morían de ganas por terminar con la distancia que los separaba, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

Edward pensaba que si le decía lo que sentía y no era correspondido, quizás la perdiera también como amiga. Pero lentamente las palabras de Jasper se iban colando en su mente: "yo creo que es mejor arrepentirse por haber hecho algo, que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho, ¿no crees?"

-Había otro motivo. -Dijo al fin.

-¿Otro motivo para qué?

-Para pedirte que te hicieras pasar por mi novia. Me gustabas Bella, la historia que conté de cómo nos conocimos era real, me gustaste desde que nos conocimos en la boda y quería pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte mejor. Por eso te propuse el trato.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora que me conoces mejor?

-Me he enamorado de ti. Bella. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. -Dijo terminando con la distancia que los separaba y abrazándolo.

-¿Si me amabas por qué huiste? -Dijo él mirándola a los ojos, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Tenías razón sobre mí. Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada de volver a entregar mi corazón.

-¿Y ya no tienes miedo?

-No. Ya no. He decidido arriesgarme. Puede que salga bien o puede que no. Pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome que pudo haber pasado.

-Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? -Dijo Edward besándola por fin.

-Jacob, me dijo unas cuantas cosas que me hicieron pensar...

-¿Así que ahora le debo un favor a Jacob?

-Creo que sí. Dijo Bella volviendo a besarlo.

-Me quedaría aquí toda la vida, pero creo que deberíamos salir. Mis hermanos y mis padres nos esperan.

Ambos salieron del reservado de la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

-Familia. Quiero presentaros a Bella. Mi novia.

-Dijo Edward sonriendo-. Bella te presento a mi familia.

-¿Pero ya es de verdad? ¿O todavía estáis fingiendo? -Dijo Emmet burlón.

-No seas ridículo Emmet, no han fingido nunca.

-Señaló Alice-. Sino serían los mejores actores del mundo.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y juntos se sentaron para compartir una cena en familia.


	15. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**EPÍLOGO**

-Alice, no me puedo creer aún que me haya dejado convencer para hacer esto. Fue una artimaña muy fea por tu parte que metieras a Ann por medio. Sabes que no puedo negarle nada a esa niña.

-Venga Bella no es tan malo.

-Claro que sí lo es, ¿no me ves? -Dijo mirando su costoso vestido en el espejo y el collar de la abuela Cullen alrededor de su cuello. Además no quiero ni pensar cómo habrá quedado el restaurante tras pasar por tus manos.

-Te aseguro que no es para tanto, sólo respira y vete a tu lugar feliz con Edward. Antes de que te quieras dar cuenta todo habrá pasado y te habrás librado de mí.

-EStas preciosa. -Dijo Rosalie-. Es la hora, vamos.

Bella se encaminó hacia la alfombra roja, precedida de Ann que iba soltando pétalos rojos, esta vez la niña lo hizo muy bien, no se tropezó ni una sóla vez. Bella desfilaba despacio detrás de ella, con un ramo de flores en la mano. Su ojos no se apartaban de Edward que la esperaba en el lugar indicado, mirándola con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de amor. Lentamente llegó hasta él, que la cogió de la mano y ambos quedaron expectantes.

-Ha sido un detalle muy bonito por tu parte permitir que Alice y Jasper celebren su boda en el Eclipse. Eres la mejor dama de honor del mundo.

-Dijo dándole un beso y alzando la mirada para ver llegar a su hermana.

-Es la novia más guapa que he visto nunca. -Comentó Bella emocionada.

-Tu estarías más guapa.

-Edward... no empecemos...

-Vale, cariño, pero no me culpes por intentarlo. ¿De verdad no me vas a dar nunca el sí quiero?

-Ya veremos. Lo pensaré. -Dijo ella uniendo sus labios y sonriendo feliz a su príncipe.

FIN

**N/A: Bueno pues esto ha sido todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí. Espero que pasaran un rato entretenido leyendo la historia. Gracias por leer. Un saludo.**


End file.
